The Irony of Forever
by Paper Spaces
Summary: "Why humans treasure life is because for them it ends. Nothing can really last infinitely, not even the universe." She stared at him. "This is why we can't carry a conversation because you go all philosopher on me." He shrugged, staring up. "What can I say, you can't see the difference between a curse and a blessing." She slapped him on the head, "Can you see the difference now?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not in any way own Bleach. Just ideas, is all. This is after basically the war and all that stuff. Following the manga, they haven't met yet.

* * *

_"Wakey, wakey."_

The girl remained still, ignoring the voice.

_"Wake up."_

She turned over, muttering something incoherent, pulling the covers over her head. Flipping the pillow on her head, she tried to block out the somewhat loud voice and the now noticeable sunlight that was slipping between the blinds.

_"A hollow is about to eat your family!"_

The figure bolted up, getting tangled in her bed spread as she tumbled down on the floor. She struggled before just lying on the wooden floor.

"Damn conscience," the muffled voice sighed.

_"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your conscience."_

The bundled teen sat up, "I know, I just say it to piss you off."

There was a pause.

_"Impudent child."_

"It works, doesn't it?"

Seeing that it had no more remarks to backtalk, she got out of her quilt and brushed herself off. Placing the comforter back and fixing the pillows, she organized her room slightly, figuring she might as well.

It had gotten cluttered, disorganized paper's littering her desk from homework and memorization spells and rules from Kisuke. It was similar to homework, the thought of Mr. Hat and Clogs tutoring a class unfathomable to her. This was a grown man that ate a larger than life quantity of candy and treats.

Another tutor she had was a cat-lady. When the charcoal feline spoke she believed she was a male by the masculine voice, then proving her very wrong by transforming into a woman in the middle of petting her. She only rolled on her back, not ashamed in the slightest, making the embarrassed teen look away.

"Oh ho, just like Ichigo I see," she chuckled.

"Don't worry kitty, I'll pet you," the former captain reaching his hand down on her head.

She hightailed it out of there, loud laughter behind her.

Later she found the lady's name, Yoruichi Shihoin, clothed this time and not that odd now that she sparred with her. The agile shinigami making a good partner in training and getting to know her better, having fun and getting away with a lot of things she couldn't with the males.

"Maybe you aren't that alike to your brother!" Yoruichi shouted at her, running away from pulling a prank on Urahara.

She did draw it at the line whenever the feline female at random appeared to be nude when she wasn't paying attention, a punishment it seemed that had effect.

She coughed, wiping her hands on her pajamas.

"And you're aware that my family did get attack by hollows, every month at most," she said aloud, baiting her entity.

No response, it probably off in a corner of her mind, plotting it's next conversation.

Satisfied with the room meeting her standards, she glanced at clock, eleven am, the red characters mocking her at how she overslept.

Setting the alarm off, seeing that even when it did go off off the noise hadn't woken her from her mundane doze, it was rather pointless.

Nearly all hollows showed up in the night time rather than the daytime; waking up frequently in the night, her subliminal keeping her awake as a result of her training and when she couldn't fall back to sleep she patrolled the town.

Letting the younger shinigami gain experience, Ichigo and Isshin watched her progress, some days going along with her to scout Karakura Town.

She yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretching out.

Sleep was for the weak anyway.

Or slightly for the ones that weren't completely human.

* * *

Kurosaki Karin was thankful that it was a Sunday. At least she didn't have to go through the hassle of school right now, with upcoming tests. She flopped back on her bed, pulling her covers back up. That sudden burst of energy from cleaning her room had dissapeared, leaving in it's place sleepiness.

Cram test and extracurricular activities took up her free time, now having no time to relax. On top of that she had her commitment of a soul reaper, and well, those two things didn't sit well with the other. It was getting a bit out of hand and it was harder to keep track of it.

Yeah, she got good grades but the absences were weighing her down. She skipped all the referrals and other wonderful things her teachers had given her, who wouldn't?

The lack of sleep made her concentration less focused, snoozing behind a pile of books. It was a good thing she day at the far back if the room, out of the teachers line of sight. Rather convenient—sneaking in or out and mostly never getting caught. The downside was she was one of the few that got called out to solve a problem for the classroom, but she was nearly without fail gone, and that's when everyone started talking.

It started getting annoying. Sure teachers were a tad more sympathetic towards her, some saying they went though the similar changes. But the students were the more too canard, girls being the worst.

Stretching to find the warmth, she spent a few seconds before becoming cozy in her position. Maybe she could catch a few more seconds... and then there was a knock at her door.

Groaning she threw her sheets off, flipping out of her bed and walking towards the door.

"What is it?" she called before opening her door. Yuzu, her fraternal twin, greeted her with her cheery demeanor.

"Sorry I didn't wake you, but we decided that you needed the extra rest," Yuzu apologized. Karin yawned before answering.

"Ah, its fine, I think I needed this," Karin stretched, popping her neck.

Yuzu beamed, "Ah good to hear! Anyway there's left over miso soup and rice. I think there's some mackerel too."

"Thanks Yuzu," Karin smiled genuinely.

"No problem Karin-chan! I'll be helping Onii-chan out with Otou-san!"

With that, Karin closed her door, before rifling through her drawers for clothes.

She walked out to the family bathroom, glad that it currently wasn't in use.

Soporifically, the teen brushed her teeth while looking back in the mirror. A faint blackness ringed under her eyes, only slightly visible if someone stared long enough. Her alabaster skin looked a shade paler, the lack of sleep evident.

It wasn't due to cram school or the impending realization that she had to find an interest and do it for the rest of her life like the majority of everyone in the world. Because once you're an adult, you're like everyone else in the world. Sure, there are diversities, but people are a dime a dozen.

Soccer was only a hobby though it was fun to kick around once in a while, challenging others and always winning due to her inhuman kick. She enjoyed beating especially those who thought they were of higher importance because of their superiority.

At least Yuzu knew what she wanted to do, becoming a something in the medical field helping her father and being tutored by him. The same with Ichigo as he was moving out to a university.

Actually, he was moving to the Seireitei to work with Kuchiki Rukia and other subordinates. They offered that he could stay and become part of one of the thirteen squads, and seeing that being a soul reaper would always be part of him he took it without doubt. His family had agreed that it was the best option. Still they didn't have to like it. Of course his younger siblings didn't take to it; their father did, understanding Ichigo.

It felt they had just gotten back to a normal pace, by normal meaning when there are three soul reapers living in a rather abnormal family of four, he decided to live in the Soul Society.

* * *

She sighed. It had been a year since he told then the moment on that fateful raining day to the end of the war and aftermath.

When it became quite confusing before Isshin jumped in explaining his story and their mother's, trying to connect those events with the others. There were so many events that had happened, unbeknown to the twins, Isshin knowing all along but keeping his distance.

The sneaking off with food and locking his door more often, made sense than Ichigo going through 'phases' as their father jokingly put it. But there were so many people involved, Karin knowing the people as Ichigo's friends.

Inoue Orihime having wondrous regenerative powers originating from the treasured hair pins she wore about every day. Uryu Ishida already being a quincy, basically hinting that they were somehow related to him in a way, from their mother's side no way from their father's. Yasutora Sado, otherwise named Chad, gaining behemoth strength from his arms, though he was already strong as a human pile driver.

There were a handful of others, Arisawa Tatsuki, Keigo Asano, and Mizuiro Kojima who could see ghosts, but didn't have supernatural abilities.

However they all shared something in common: being friends with the orange-head. From hanging around Ichigo so often, they were all exposed to the energy that he had given off, granting powers that regular people could ever do.

But his friends that did have the higher faculties, tagged along with Ichigo, going around when something involving the afterlife or related to it and resolving the turmoils that had rose.

Though Karin had her suspicions, she knew that he was a soul reaper when he jumped over her in outside of his body, so she waited for him to explain it in better detail. Yuzu new to this, listened eagerly, gasping throughout the entire story.

The excuses of going missing and leaps of absences fit, and the injuries from various battles also. The soul society and a soul reaper having a important role, a stroke of faith some would call it.

It took a few minutes before Karin had asked a vital question.

"Since I have a high...reiastsu? Yea that, so...what happens to me when that gets higher?"

The two adults exchanged a look before Isshin spoke.

"If you want, Karin, you can become a shinigami you can. It's your choice because if you do pick it, it'll become your life. You will always be shinigami as you are human and quincy."

At first she refused immediately. She didn't want to leave her family just because of some monster reeking destruction. From what she was told there were enough shinigamis to do the job. Of course something had to change that forced her to change her mind.

The merchandises that she bought from Urahara had stopped repelling spirits and were rather bringing them towards her. After her birthday there was a sudden rise of those monsters and they came after her, her family, and the ghosts that constantly followed her.

Not all of the souls were as creepy as she thought, as there were some that were just children who died and seeked comfort in her presence, calling her family, sister being the most commonly used and her honestly enjoying their company as much, maybe even more than the living.

Over continual attacks of the pluses that she befriended, it ended good, where she would rescue them or badly. It toke a toll if one got eaten, usually viewing them more than a whole she had to reap. Coming to the realization that she wanted to protect them and her family now, she begrudgingly asked to become a shinigami.

Put through basic training as Ichigo, with only many more exercises and lessons with the extended time, Urahara trained her harder in a sense, getting that spiritual pressure in check first.

Hollowfication wasn't an issue, Karin having more self control than her brother, which impressed the stripe-hatted man. It rarely talked here and there voicing itself when Karin's more violent side was provoked.

The only thing she had trouble was knowing anything about her zanpakuto. She was clearly toying around with Karin, taunting her with the banter she usually started up.

"Why is my zanpakuto, being so...annoying?" Karin glared at the katana.

Urahara raised an eyebrow,"The zanpakuto is like its master in many ways. Maybe you can't know its name because it doesn't trust you enough or it feels like it needs you to know more about them and yourself. Until than try to communicate with it. Maybe you'll see it in a vision or dream."

She had not one dream of the spirit of her sword, and she slowly more agitated every time it talked to her.

Still she questioned more and more about it, getting answers, the spirit sounding rather pleased. She boasted as Karin found out, not as much but more than an average person. She was a tad more sarcastic than Karin, sometimes maybe even cynical at times. The sword was prideful and not afraid to invade her thoughts, making herself present. Seemingly she didn't hesitate saying the first thing on her mind, maybe regretting it as soon as it left her mouth. A mind missing a motor; though closed off to her she was rather protective.

By some means she was her, scaring the owner a bit. Though it was explained her zanpakuto was a mirror of her potential and spirit, the Kurosaki still hadn't expected how alike they were.

Regardless of not knowing her physical form, Ichigo had described his; his sister laughing than almost screaming when his sword materialized, a disgruntled look on his features. A good thing that Zangetsu was used to Ichigo's behavior, dismissing her.

Thankfully the monsters, a better name for them is "hollows", have been weaker and have not been in masses. It seemed since she's training, that they knew that she can do worst than kick them, along with a certain substitute shinigami. They were mostly weaklings, an occasional menos, meaning a big cluster of all of them into one monstrous creature, or a greater level of hollows.

It wasn't a hassle half of the time and felt rewarding seeing the gratitude from the spirits saved.

* * *

Karin grumbled; foam from her tooth brush had fallen on her shirt. Why did brushing teeth seem to end with that?

Spitting it out and rinsing her mouth, she took a mildly calming shower before dressing in a simple plain white t-shirt with grey sweat. It was quite pleasant in February, minus the many confessions and claims of love. Then when March rolled in, it would be the male opportunities to own up. Two whole months, dedicated to love. Just all this romance would make her walk the other way, especially the more passionate couples steering on the other side. Not that she found it revolting, it's just that it felt like a invasion of seclusion.

She tussled her long hair, contemplating if she should cut it. She shrugged, she quite liked it actually, Yuzu always complimenting it to her slow growing hair. She pulled it up in a pony tail, a strawberry adorning the end of the elastic.

She stepped out, heading to the kitchen, heating the leftovers and eating them slowly, beforehand saying the the traditional words. She hadn't really planned on doing anything today Kisuke only telling her to get into better touch with her spirit world.

Heck she hasn't even seen it. Putting her utensils and empty dish in the sink. Sighing she decided to go help Ichigo out, padding over to his door.

Still having the trademark number on his door, she didn't bother to knock as she pushed it open.

Ichigo turned, grinning at her. "Hey look who's returned to the living."

Karin cringed inwardly at the double meaning," Ah, Ichi-nii you can do better."

Her brother laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Not one of the best, huh?"

"Oh my boy, you are in your prime!" their father said praising him. "And my dearest daughters, Yuzu always keep that bright smile and Karin you've become such a well-end—"

"End that sentence I end your life," his daughter cautioned.

The man held his hands to his chest, as if an arrow had pierced him, "My heart aches at your coldness, my daughter!"

He then dashed off to probably cry to the large poster of his wife, about the cruelty of his daughter and the gradual leaving of his children and how he was but a lonely man.

The trio stared at where he was before all proceeded to fill the boxes, Karin helping Yuzu.

"Thank Kami that wasn't passed down to us," Karin muttered.

Ichigo scratched his cheek. "Well, Yuzu takes after him the most."

"Hey, I do not!" Yuzu shot back putting the books in a cardboard box. Karin laughed, "Ichi-nii does have a point."

"Well, you look more like him! And you both are stubborn!" Yuzu retorted, setting down the box firmly.

"Stubbornness runs in the Kurosaki family. Everyone has that," Ichigo told his younger sisters, as he folded his clothes, plopping them in one of the remaining bins.

"You being the most hard headed!" Karin laughed as Yuzu joined her. Ichigo chuckled, "That too."

Packing up the simpler things, soon the room was barren, the mattress, curtains, and wardrobe being the only remaining furniture. His old junk from what he's outgrown from was stuffed in the small closet.

Karin wiped her hands together, "That seems to be everything, right?"

Looking around the room, he seemed a bit lost in memories before answering her question.

"Yea, I think."

"Wait, you can't forget this!" The siblings turned to the approaching sister, something in her hands. "Here," she gave to her brother.

"Oh this," Ichigo held it up. It was the number fifteen, the little sign always on his door. A reminder of his name and his room, but seeing it as it was now, something from home that he could bring to make the place he was going feel like home.

"Take it with you," Yuzu suggested.

"It'll be like taking a piece of home with you," Karin added.

Ichigo grinned, before slipping it in his pants pocket. "I guess I won't feel as homesick now."

Not even resisting the urge he swept them up in his arms, all laughing as he spun them around before plummeting on the mattress, all bouncing from the springs. They smiled at each other, similar memories coming to the surface as they all shared old but known stories when they were children together.

It was as if they were suddenly reliving it again, back in the times that the only concerns were childish and responsibilities didn't have such deeper meaning. Days like these were what all the Kurosaki's enjoyed, the simpler times roaming through each one.

* * *

A few days later Ichigo was ready to go, already saying his farewells to his friends, all wishing each other luck as they headed off to various universities and jobs, all paving their own ways to fate.

Orihime going to a university that was specialized in the culinary arts, Ishida studying to work in the medical field (preferably a doctor), under his father's persuading, Sado and Tasuki going somewhere in the world to compete in tournaments for wrestling, and his additional acquaintances staying near Karakura or on the other side of the world. They urged him to call them if anything came up and he did, calling them all about the opportunity in the Seireitei. All had varied replies, ranging from shock to happiness. He hoped they wouldn't change as much, besides aging.

That was a nagging thought in his mind. While his friends would be in going through life, he would be ageless, immortal. But, he had inherited shinigami and quincy blood, so he knew this was right for him. In spite of that, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty and unhappy.

What lifted him up was Rukia, always her, beating the nonsense thoughts and forcing wisdom with pain, lots of it. For that he was thankful, though puzzled by how she wouldn't hesitate to beat the sense into him, when they first met and numerous times after.

Promising again to stop by when he'll get a leave, Ichigo walked down to the Urahara Store, Isshin helping him carry the luggage as they both conversed mildly.

Before he had leaved, Ichigo had a talk with Karin, her role of a substitute shinigami and above all, to be careful. He pointed out she still didn't know how to do her shikai, much to her chagrin.

After going through all the screw ups he could recall, her's weren't nearly as bad as him.

"Just don't do what I did," he joked, ruffling her hair.

Then he moved on to duties as a family.

"Whatever you do, don't be like me," remorse evident on his face. "Don't hide it and just tell the family. I hadn't realized you guys were there for me, but now I do. I just regret I didn't realize it sooner."

Karin only shrugged, "Stubbornness a key part in what makes a Kurosaki a Kurosaki. Along with some idiocy."

"I don't agree with the idiocy, but yeah sometimes I can be one," Ichigo admitted.

"By sometimes you mean all the time."

"Shut it."

Breaking from that conversation, Karin nudged Yuzu as they stopped waving. "At least we can stop worrying about him since we actually know where hes going."

Yuzu nodded, "Yea..."

Noticing her eyes starting to water in the corners, Karin slung her arm over her twin shoulders.

"Hey you can go first in the bathroom, since Strawberry-head won't be taking his sweet time in there. And how about we go to that new place... Karafuru Atsukau?"

Yuzu giggled, wiping her eyes hastily and walking in the direction of the said shop. "I think I would like to try their suika bars, apparently their what everyone wants to taste before they die!"

Karin arched her eyebrows, "If it tastes that good, I wonder what tastes better after death."

* * *

A/N: It'll be a bit slow because of course the start of everything has to start somewhere. Review away.

_Slanted text_: Zanpakuto.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And now on to the actual story.

* * *

The night time air felt more sweltering than the forecast had predicted. Still it was in the month of June, so of course it was humid. Tonight was different, to one soul that is.

Karin stood at a cemetery, a peculiar sight for anyone passing by. Well if they could see the deceased, which was highly unlikely. Considering that she had taken many shifts, she categorized what she seen frequently, from the boredom with only her thoughts and a voice in her head to keep her company.

Those that were probably out were rebels, the supernatural, people who toke their job seriously into over shifts, and some that didn't fit in the categories. Which she was all of the above. For fun, the girl optionally messing around with them to entertain herself on a slow moving day, people who were questioning their sanity before either fainting or running and screaming. The drunks ones were the funniest, thinking they had powers and running around scaring people.

The reaper shifted uncomfortably in the heat, clothes sticking to her skin. The crickets trilled loudly, other creatures creating a chorus of sounds that sounded horribly annoying in the day but tranquil in the night. Weird how that works.

Fireflies drifted around the blades of grass, their fires' luminous. Seemingly there were a lot whenever it was near summer. She sat cross-legged in front of the grave, before talking.

"Hey...mom. It's that day again, being you already know. I see dad has already visited you. That's good."

A newly cleaned gravestone reflected the faint light from the light pole, a small amount of plain flowers sat on identical holders in front of the grave smell of incense was faint, wafting through the air. Another faint smell, a cigarette had been light earlier. A yellow aged box sat in front for offerings, having nothing on top.

The girl smiled, "Life is okay-ish. Our seventeenth birthday passed a month ago you know, nothing really special compared to our last birthdays. Yuzu and I earned our drivers' license but I don't think I'm gonna use it."

She had been grateful that her sword sprite hadn't interrupted, giving her the privacy that she needed, maybe she was more considerate than she had given her.

"Ichigo hasn't had a leave yet, the only time I saw him was when he was assigned to a task in the world of the living. Even then, I only talked with him before he had to go report back."

"Yuzu been taking a lot of clubs and cram classes. Right now she's still at school; I hope she stopped by earlier. Her being busy and all."

Sometimes, Karin couldn't and feel envious towards her sister. The only one with a lower reiatsu, she didn't have to worry about having a job as a shinigami. She just had to worry about what she would want in life, Karin not having that option linked to her role. It felt limiting at time, not having that freedom that regular, normal individuals had.

Her sibling had said he occasionally did have equivalent emotions to hers; always having the need to protect the people he loved.

"Love it, hate it, you have to do it," he told her one day. "It helps if you love something enough, so find something besides family, like..."

"Like Rukia," Karin teased.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, his blushed face saying otherwise.

She took a deep breath, continuing her thoughts.

"I don't know where I am right now. I've been doing rather well in school, being in the top percent. But I don't know what to do with my life. Or myself. Sure, soccer was fun," she said, adjusting the flowers, "but I only see it more of a hobby. Yuzu has her life sorted out, Ichigo's finally starting his own. Where am I though? I don't even know what I want, heck I can't keep changing my mind like this."

Fiddling around with the a thread on the hilt of her sword, she groaned. "Not to mention the jump in hollows."

Certainly there were many hollows roaming the streets; masses crawling out shortly when the stronger shinigami left, the younger left on her own. That other shinigami, had been recalled, her becoming the only one to patrol and do her job. Occasionally her dad helped her out if there were to many or if they were stronger than the usual weaklings. The Kurosaki noticed a slight change, her father going off on his own, talking more with Mr. Hat and Clogs and Yorurichi mostly on nights where he could get out without his family noticing. Though he wasn't really stealthy.

People at the high school became more suspicious when Karin having to ditch classes or make up excuses. Always Yuzu had her back, using her sweetness to her advantage, giving the blackette the work she missed or going over what she missed.

Due to her more absences between and during classes, she grew distant with her friends, the majority of her classmates coming to the conclusion she was a delinquent alike to her brother, and since her scary brother wasn't around they decided they could talk freely about the adolescent without facing a overly-protective adult that wasn't afraid to break rules.

Though she was one in the beginning, she didn't really care about the gossiping, paying no mind when they asked a question that seem blown out of proportions. Yuzu was still oblivious to the students' view on her sister, always keeping their mouths shut when she passed by.

They actually liked her and they wanted to keep it that way; Karin didn't change the matter because she knew many of the people she hanged out with bad-mouthed her. If she changed that, her sister would be friendless and she didn't want that. She wasn't selfish, putting her sister above herself.

Yuzu spent most of her time with Karin than her peers, both always together at lunch when Karin came back, both talking about subjects ranging from various things. That was solely what she looked forward to in the day, Yuzu bringing her mood up sometimes making her laugh at random matters.

Her change in behavior, mood wise raised eyebrows, the teachers contacting her father, him only replying that she was going through a 'phase'.

Now she intimidated everyone. Not that she minded, it was better to be feared in her opinion. She could just get away with more things easily. Still it was quite aggravating to deal with it every time she set foot in class. Luckily, in July they would have a summer vacation for a much needed month of relaxation.

At least she didn't have to deal with high school, instead having full time to do homework and destroy demons purifying them and sending the wholes to another world. Oh the joys of being partly dead and alive.

She exhaled, looking up at the sky for the stars burned brilliantly back at her.

"I feel like I'm the sky. The blankness being filled with all the things that have happened so far, some better than the others. But they shape who I am."

She payed attention to a particular bright star, it flickering about and a passing airplane passed overhead."All these thoughts in my head like these stars. I just needa sort them out."

Laughing she glanced at the grave, " I think Yuzu's chick-flicks are rotting my brain. I wasn't much for sentimental crap but it sounds pretty damn accurate on how I feel."

Standing up,she payed her respects. "Thanks for hearing me whine about my life. It must have bored you." She chuckled.

"But you probably listened to every word I said, huh?"

Not expecting an answer, she walked away.

* * *

A sound startled her, the noise coming near her almost as if it was on her. She stood alert, hand on sword.

Seconds later, she registered what it was and checked her pocket; the chiming starting again. A recognizable glowing dot appeared on a map, projected on her screen. Haplessly, the spot was near the location of her home. It seemed rather weak, judging by the size and the tempo of the beeps but it was moving faster than usual weak hollows. Enough to make her uneasy.

Panic churned in her, hoping that her sister was safe on the campus grounds. Snapping her phone shut and jamming it in her inside pocket, the soul reaper started shunpoing in the direction of the house. When getting there she was relieved not sensing anyone in the house.

Pulling out her weapon, she took in her surroundings. There wasn't any movements or spikes of reiatsu.

"Shit, where'd it disappear to?" she muttered, closely re-looking the area.

Screaming echoed near the streets; Karin speeding off. A triplet of wholes were running away, an arachnid shaped hollow in hot pursuit of the ghosts, making a total mess on the street when its legs scraped across. It was never a clean kill, the hollows constantly a nuisance. The dark haired girl chased after them, putting more energy in her shunpo.

"Oi! Look over here you damn bug!" Karin yelled. She yelled at the right time; one of the kids had fallen, the other the two others hurriedly pulling their friend up.

The beast looked over, the chelicerines rubbing back and forth; foam falling from its maul as it fell sizzling on the ground, she took note to stay away from that.

"Well, what a young one, aren't you? Such power...you'll make a delectable meal!"

Karin smirked arrogantly, "That's if you can digest me while I'm still alive, you over-sized spider!"

Insulted, the insect-like hollow screeched rushing forward. Many of the weaker ones let their over confidence and took things to personally, which explained why they were weaker.

Leaping up, she sliced off its chelicerines with one quick flick of her hand. It cursed at her, the foaming increasing, its venomous spit spurting all over the street.

"You bitch!" the hollow slurred, black inky fluid dripping out of it's gaping mouth a result to the severing of his pincers.

Karin looked back, dissapointed, "I missed your mouth. Still you can't kill me without your fangs."

The girl raised her energy deliberately, the hollow's pupils thinning at her true power. Seeing the craving for death in his eyes start to get smaller, identical to what she's seen on a bunch of hollows, she lifted her sword.

"No matter. I'll swallow you whole!" he tried to appear unaffected of her capabilities. "But first, a quick appetizer to keep my strength up!"

He then veered at the petrified children, that didn't know what to do. If they ran off other hollows would end up eating them and they were near the one person that could protect them. So they sat, holding each other, trying their hardest to not cry. She knew how they felt at that age, the helplessness she had experienced.

Thinking quickly knowing that a spell would take a longer time, she slid under him, grabbing the children before shoving them away. Still sliding on the ground, she raised her free pointer finger at the monster.

"Bakudo number sixty-one! Rikujokoro!"

Six rays of light created a ring around the torso of the creature, immobilizing it, crashing to the ground. It struggled before snapping its torn mouth at the children, scaring them.

"Curses, I will kill you!" it's words not that strong as before.

" Yeah, yeah. Are you okay?" the teenager reaper asked them, as she examined them from the distance.

The trio nodded, before the two boys and little girl started pointing behind her shouting.

"Nee-san watch out!"

Before she could get up, Karin felt a melting sensation on her shoulder. Getting quickly to her feet, she turned seeing another hollow coming behind her. Inwardly she cursed, the hollows both lured her in such a obvious trap.

Though they were weak, this was prolonging a few minutes into almost half an hour, her recklessness being a cause.

"My brother, kill this shinigami! Than we can eat these souls!" the other hollow gurgled.

"With pleasure, I will get her and we shall listen to her anguish cries as we feast on her soul, the children will watch their savior's death right before their innocent eyes."

The brother of the fallen came charging at her, she only blocking him. She stood her ground, shoving him back, not at all fazed by the threat. Stretching her arm outwards, she chanted the spell.

"Hado eighty-eight. Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" A gargantuan amount of electrical and spiritual energy streak shot from her hand, blowing the hollow into smithereens. It had ended in less than a minute, the Kurosaki's patience being used up.

Going back to the weakening hollow, she slashed downwards as he dissipated in to the air, a cry tearing from his mouth.

It was now the crickets that made the only noise, their repetitive chirping picking up. Karin sighed inwardly, scolding herself for the many mistakes she foolishly made, as she sheathed her sword.

Hearing the pounding of feet, she looked down, the three spirits crowding around her. Faces full of admiration and curiosity peered up at her, clearly amazed by how she took down the hollows single-handedly. Their looks made her feel a bit more better, the faults not apparent as she had thinked.

"WOW, SO COOL!"

"That was AMAZING!"

"Thanks, Nee-san!"

The kids looked like the youths that would hang around game stores, buying countless manga and snacks; a chain from their chest the only thing that made them distinct. But still they were kids, their attitudes not even changing after death.

The older girl chuckled, ruffling their hair. "You know you guys can do it too. Have a cool sword and save people. Be a hero."

"Really?!" the rambunctious bunch said.

She nodded,"You just gotta go somewhere called the 'Soul Society'."

Three heads pondered, before the defensive boy spoke up, his hat worn out from its use. "Will it be safe?"

The Kurosaki shrugged, "Honestly I haven't seen it for myself. But there aren't any monsters there, so I assume it is safe. People just like you live there."

The three looked at each other, the authoritative of the group nodding, short pig tails bobbing up and down.

Karin smiled, before taking out her katana. Noticing the children step slightly back, she lowered it, making it less threatening.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you with it. I'm just using the end of it. See?"

She leaned down, showing the kids the seal at the end of her zanpakuto.

"Miss what is it for?" the timid boy tugged on her sleeve, glasses cracked from the fall.

"It's for a konso, don't worry it's just a small tap on the forehead, I promise it'll be pain free and quick."

The trust on their face was apparent and she knew they were ready. Their eyes shone with many emotions, acceptance being visible in the eyes. Karin could tell and until they weren't afraid, she'd help them pass on to the afterlife. Going in bravely, she knew they had potential.

* * *

One by one she performed the konso, the small orbs of marine light floating upwards into the starry sky. She realized the sky was lightning, from a soot color gradually to a deep navy, the stars dimming like when you turn the lights off and the light bulbs give off a incandescent imprint. How much time had exactly passed? Probably the next day by the looks of it.

Feeling tired, she turned to go home, appearing almost physically unable just to get to the doorsteps.

"That was horribly executed."

She stiffened, facing back, lacking the need of fighting.

Though there was no one there when she had moved.

"Up here."

She squinted upwards, her pupils adjusting and finding the outline of a general human-orientated shape shifted on the top of the lamp post, before jumping down in front of her.

A tall lanky man towered over her, a worn out green scarf wrapped around his forehead before gathering around his neck. Something covered his standard kimono, what did Ichigo call it—haori, a sleeveless haori with a golden chain over his chest carrying his sword. His appearance resembled a rebel, contrasting with his authoritative atmosphere. Suppressing it, Karin could sense he wasn't one to be taken lightly.

Abnormal white hair in a unkempt fashion standed out in the dim glow of the stars, against his bronze skin. A fringe of hair almost covering left eye.

His eyes.

They literally illuminated in the darkness, similar features to a feline. A preternatural shade of turquoise, more colorful than what you can get from a crayon box.

"Look at this mess," he casted his eyes on the mutilated place, scowl set on his face.

"Obviously it's messy from a battle," Karin replied.

"Surely, you could have done better," his eyes wrinkled, the frown deepening.

The substitute reaper crossed her arms, tiredness replace with agitation. Right now she was too tired to be having arguments with strangers in the middle of the night.

"I got the job done, didn't I?"

"Poorly, your reiatsu can be felt a city away."

"Well why didn't you do the job yourself?"

"I just got here, and before I could step in you already depleted them. Besides, I already do the same job."

Karin snorted, "Well than you should stop complaining now."

Before he could retaliate, another figure made itself known. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

Knowing the familiar voice, Karin let a smile on her face. "Ichi-nii!"

Walking up and standing next to the stranger, he put a hand up, "Seems like your doing a fine ass job. Way better than how my early rounds went."

She brought up her hand and high-fived him, "I did too, until this very moment."

"Kurosaki's," the man muttered loudly.

"And proud to be one," Karin returned back.

"So how's it been?" she carried on.

Her brother letting his shoulders rise slightly, "Eh, the paper work is a pain in the ass. Currently I got moved onto Rukia's squad, and things have been pretty good. You?"

Kain sighed,"Not knowing what to do with my life and freaking out."

"Like everyone else around the world."

"Pretty much."

It was quiet, Karin intentionally avoiding conversation with the aggravating man, and waiting for the other Kurosaki to answer back. Once it gets too quiet, it just gets very awkward. She waited, counting down in her head.

Now remembering his previous thought, the young adult slapped the back of his head."Oh, I haven't introduced you guys."

"It's fine I can just call him Frigid Asshole."

There was a brief silence before the words sunk in.

"Karin he's Histsugaya Toshiro, the tenth captain and one of my superiors. He's _highly_ respected," Ichigo stressed out, silently pleading her to respect him.

She only scoffed, this man was getting no such thing as a high treatment like that from the stubborn girl.

"You know positions don't matter to me," Karin shot back, unwavered by the freezing glare the man was currently sending her.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, "Well you need to get aq—"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Huh?" Ichigo, startled by the cut in.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," she repeated, spiting out the words like they had left a bad aftertaste in her mouth.

"Kurosaki Karin," Toshiro answered, eyes never losing the coldness in them, wanting to give her frostbite.

They kept that gaze, each silently challenging the other, having such an intense stare down that it felt like they were fighting a battle by them only before the other Kurosaki cleared his throat.

"Now that's that done, let's go head home."

Karin glowered at Toshiro, than ran a few steps to fall beside her brother.

"So he's coming with us? Why can't he just go back?" She asked, blatantly for said person to hear. She didn't want him to come with them, he was so damn annoying. He would just make her more stressed. Their diverse characters would just clash, as they already did.

Her brother arched an eyebrow before responding back.

"Going back? He's stationed at our house for some months."

That was all Karin heard, promptly passing out.

* * *

A/N: I'll probably go back and edit some mistakes. So yea Toshiro. And tension. And stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, I had to add a bit more depth with some characters and description. And correct some things. I have somewhat of a perfectionist complex, as you see. Now continuing this.

* * *

_"That was so dramatic, passing out. Always one to make a big scene."_

_"I'm passed out?"_

_"When you're in your subconscious you always converse with me and I with you, I thought you were smarter than that."_

_"Whenever you try to insult me, you're basically insulting yourself."_

_"Indirectly though."_

_"I'm waking up."_

"Look who's decided to join us."

Karin shifted, opening her eyes. The tired girl sat upwards, propping herself on her shoulder. The Frigid Asshole was sitting on the edge of her windowsill, away from her which was thankful for. As if he couldn't get any stranger.

"What are you doing here?" The fiery tempered teen folding her arms.

"Before you passed out I told you that he would be stay here for a few months," Ichigo spoke beside her, sitting improperly in her chair.

"Why?!" she half yelled, looking at the man, was he delusional?

"Because—"

"I was assigned by the head captain to keep balance in this world. And to keep an eye on you."

"I can watch over myself," Karin denoted.

"Clearly you can't, seeing that I had to heal you."

Flushing angrily, she held her head high, clenching her fists to keep from clobbering the captain.

Sighing, he coughed to catch her attention. "Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do. So let's be civil, okay?"

The black haired girl spared him a glance,"If this is you apologizing, try harder."

Intent on not saying a antapology for her, he crossed his arms, eyebrow twitching.

"This is going to be a disaster," Ichigo muttered, hands clasped behind his head, the chair tilting backwards from his excessive leaning.

* * *

"Care to explain some more?" his sister confided.

"Toshir—I-I mean Captain Hitsugaya is staying in this world for a while, and I offered him to stay here," her older sibling, hiding his old habit.

"Why can't he rent an apartment or just buy a house?" she carped.

"Though the Seireitei supplies enough to cover financial needs, but it's better to be where I'm familiar with places I've spent more time around," the white-head said.

"Wait you've been here before? Than how come I didn't see you at all?" the Kurosaki girl interjected.

"Your brother at the time was probably more closed off, sneaking food or keeping his door closed almost all the time. And just because I mean 'places I've spent more time around', I don't mean this house, I've been to another. " Toshiro informed.

Karin furrowed her eyebrow, the same scenarios running through her head.

"Oh yeah Ichi-nii told us about that. Personally, I thought he was going through a "phase" as dad puts it," she emitted.

"Hey! It wasn't a 'phase'," Ichigo defended himself, horrified at what his sister was referring to.

"I hope not," the girl taunted lightly.

There was a knock at her door, before two people erupted through the door; the other members of their family.

"I got the message! Are you okay my Karin-chan!" the man ebulliently jumping in the air, to only be met with a fist.

"Ah, my daughter still strong after an attack!" their father wept, the three children groaning, Hitsugaya taking in the comical sight.

Ignoring her father, Yuzu sat on the foot of her sister's bed.

"Oh Karin-chan, I'm so sorry. A kid had pulled the alarm and we had to be interrogated by the police, it was so embarrassing!" Yuzu covered her eyes, practically imagining it again.

"Oh we have a guest, pardon me," Isshin getting up from the floor.

Yuzu looked up, squeaking, startled seeing the boy sitting on the edge.

"What are you doing here?" she meekly asked.

Toshiro raised his eyebrows, than turned to the subordinate and the ex-captain.

"Kurosaki-dono, I thought you informed you're family that I would be staying here."

"Oh, it must of slipped my mind," Isshin scratched the back of his head, spurring a groan from the youth.

The former captain examined Toshiro closer, "I can't believe this much time passed. It seemed ages ago when you were just a kid on my squad. Now you've grown as tall as my son and no longer the little shortie I knew, but you're personality hasn't really changed. I don't know if that's good thing or a bad thing."

Hitsugaya looked rather awkward and weary," If you pick me up again, I swear..."

"Wait, Goat-chin, you knew this dude when he was just a pipsqueak?" the girl's interest being peaked.

He nodded, thinking," Scrawny might he be, but he was a very gifted individual, him completing most of the paper work and basically doing my job and my lieutenant."

He shook his head. "I miss everyone, how are they?"

"Fairly good," the tenth captain replied.

"What happened to you?" Karin directed to the cold man.

His eyebrow creased,"What do you mean?"

"From what Goat-chin told us, you seemed like you weren't that moody. What happened?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Ichigo intercepted him.

"Puberty."

The three Kurosakis all tried to keep their laughter in; Karin finding it the most hilarious, was rolling around in her bed having hysterical fits.

Soon the rest were snickering, except for a red-face teen, either from anger or embarrassment, maybe both.

"Nice," Karin fist bump her brother.

"I thought you would find it funny," he bumped her back.

"One hundred years of puberty must be horrible," Yuzu giggled.

"At least I'm not short," Toshiro muttered to himself.

"Anymore, you mean," his past captain, tousling his hair.

"Stop that, I'm not a little kid!" His deep voice becoming higher with vexation, pushing the man's hand away.

"Clearly, you're attitude says otherwise," the rebellious girl observed.

He grumbled before flipping on his side.

"Er...sir," Yuzu piped up.

He rotated back, eyes lazy,"Yes?"

"Um," she stared at her hands then looking up. "Who are you exactly? Otou-san never talked about you before."

Everyone looked pointedly at the said man. Aware they were waiting he cleared his throat nervously,"It didn't seem relevant I guess?"

He briefly stared, before huffing. He didn't want to tell his life story, but seeing how they wouldn't leave the issue alone he began to talk.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, tenth captain of the thirteen divisions. Prior to when I lived in the Rukongai, my spiritual energy was leaking out, unknown to myself."

Seeing that the siblings were listening intently, even Karin, although it didn't look like it while she was rearranging her pillows to her liking. He continued, knowing if he stopped they would just question more. He would leaved out the part's involving Aizen, assuming they already knew.

"Because of that, I was seen as an outcast; cold, dangerous." He crossed his arms, diving into his melancholy memories.

"It was when I met my future lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, who knew what I was going through, she had gone through the same phases. She convinced me to go to the Shinou Academy, where people with a higher reiatsu went to train their abilities into a shinigami. My power's developed more and far greater and I graduated early. I was transferred on the tenth squad, soon suitable for the third seat. After Kurosaki-dono retired, I became captain of his squad. Following the execution and rescue of Kuchiki Rukia, I came in contact with Kurosaki-san; a few subordinates and myself enrolled briefly at the high school one point in time. After the dispute was settled, we returned to the Soul Society to train."

* * *

He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "As I said earlier, I'm stationed here to monitor Kurosaki's activity and the hollows. Recently there's been some irregular increase in hollows, sending me out to assess the situation."

His eyes lowered to Karin's,"Whether you like it or not, I'm staying here for half a year or maybe more."

Karin snorted, "Grand."

Ichigo had a hand on his head, running his hand though his hair. A forgotten resurfaced, now nagging at his mind. "I feel like I forgotten something," he thought aloud, racking his mind.

Just then, a mechanical tune blared, and the man answered it.

"Hello?"

They could all hear the screaming voice, as Rukia chewed him out mercilessly, he taking it all before hanging up.

"Shit! I was suppose to return back, it's already been a few hours. It's already the next day?! Shit!"

Hurried, he hugged his siblings, gave his higher-up and father a nod, before opening the window and jumping out.

"I'll see you guys around winter!" he called over his shoulder.

"Next time bring Rukia-nee!" Yuzu shouted from the window.

The pair of girls waved goodbye up till he was out of their line of sight, closing the window.

"Why do you guys use windows instead of using a door?" Yuzu questioned.

"It's less suspicious and we can access it easier," Toshiro hopped off the sill and padded over to Isshin.

"Is it okay if I stay in Kurosaki-san's room?" he requested.

"Sure, I think there's some old clothes in the closet, Karin go help him," her dad ordered.

"Can't Yuzu do it?" she whined. She didn't want to help him for shit.

"No, if you didn't know, your sister's fallen asleep."

Noticing here sister had fell asleep sitting up, she sighed.

Picking her sister up, he winked at them, "You two play nice, okay?"

Scoffing at what he meant, she got up, surprisingly no pain from her arm. She rubbed it, no bandages or scab.

"I figured that bandages would restrict your movement so I decided to use kaido," he addressed, leaning against the doorway.

"Thanks," it was mumbled under her breath, nearly mute, but he caught it.

"You're welcome," he smirked, riling her up.

Fuming reticently, she stomped quietly, (being thoughtful of her sister) downstairs and went to the small closet, the tall teenager leaning against the couch. Opening the door and flipping on the switch, she inwardly cursed. There was no chair and she was a tad to short, a shelf above her.

Determined to not ask help, she tiptoed on her toes, fingers closely near the corner of the bin. Losing her composure, she snatched for the bin.

Undoubtedly, it came tumbling down, betwixt with a few objects following it. "Crap," the tired girl could only wait for it to land on her. The outcome was a knocked down girl, things scattered about.

Toshiro poked his head in, weary, "What happened?"

"An attempt of the furniture trying to kill me," she sarcastically stated.

"It was a failed attempt," he professed, offering his hand.

She eyed it, blankly looking back up.

He breathed out deeply,"Take it or don't."

She looked down, rummaging through the disarray; he dropping his hand. Figures, can't just make amends with just helping her up.

"Here," she answered, handing him with a pile of clothes that had somehow stayed intact.

He took it, heading out before hearing a cough. Glancing backwards, he saw the girl, expectant. "I'll take that offer now," Karin admitted.

Offering his hand once again, this time she actually took it.

"Is this why you needed help?" he inquired. "Partly," she remarked.

A lengthy cut ran up her upper thigh to her knee. It wasn't as deep as she thought, though blood was steadily dripping over the wooden floor.

"Night," she yawned, heading towards the stairs.

Something stopped her, a hand clamping down on her upper arm. "You can't just leave it untreated," the older reprimanded.

"I wasn't, I was going to the bathroom," she retorted.

"Let me treat it," he suggested, spinning her around.

She huffed, "No."

He ran a hand in his hair. "Look," he tried to reason with her."If you walk around with a bandaged leg you're family will be concerned, or I could get in trouble."

"Really?" the Kurosaki contemplated.

"Yes," Histsugaya said, jaded.

"Okay," she spoke.

"Okay?" he repeated.

"Okay, no," she added, starting to walk off.

She felt herself being turned back and tackled on the sofa. The boy was hovering above her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Hey, what's your problem!" she hissed, attempting to push him off.

"My problem is that _you _won't listen to me, damn it!" he snapped back. "Kami, just let me," his voice exasperated.

Face indignant than impassive, she met his gaze.

"Fine, go ahead," she hotly shot back.

Letting her sit up, she extended her leg toward him. Forming his reiryoku into the restorative glow, he started mending the scar. It was a thick silence, as Karin tried not to bolt off and Toshiro concentrating at the task at hand.

"Well this is awkward," she made known, watching how close his hand was from her leg. Hovering hands were always the one you had to watch for.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward," he murmured, retracting his hand.

A white line was left, fading soon afterwards. She tested her leg out, standing up and speedily heading towards the stairs.

"Since you forced me to do this, you get no thanks," the girl announced, double stepping up the staircase.

Reclining back on the cushions, he inwardly cursed at the girl. She was just so damn headstrong.

_"Bothersome, she is."_

He agreed completely, it was rare for Hyourinmaru to voice himself, better at perceiving than speaking.

_"She is."_

* * *

She drop-kicked her father, when he came through her door for her daily wake-up call. It seemed that since Ichigo left, he's passed the ritual on to Karin, much to her frustration.

"You never learn, do you?" she scolded.

He got up, rushing off, probably to wake up his "second son".

Mondays sucked, it was a known fact. Who liked Mondays, anyway? She went through her daily routine: brushing her teeth, taking a shower, than getting dressed. Straightening her sailor fuku she unlocked the door, almost running into Toshiro.

"Try not to stand so close to the door, will ya?" the hot-head berated.

"Try not to take up the bathroom," he rebuffed, locking the bathroom door before she could retaliate.

Simmering, she sat down at the table, breakfast made and awaiting hungry mouths. "Itadakimasu,"she picked up her bowl and started eating.

"Ohayo, Karin-chan, how did you sleep?" her sister catechized happily.

"Usual, dreamless," she said through mouthfuls of rice. She picked up her chopsticks, taking an assortment of pickled vegetables. Downing a glass of water, she washed it down. She felt better, close to content.

Toshiro sat diagonally from her, taking a portion from the natto and eating the miso soup along with rice, respecting the phrase before he ate.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-kun. How did you sleep?" her sister repeated.

Swallowing his food, he answered her shortly, "Fairly well."

"Oh my Masaki, we have a second son! Maybe this one will stay and be more of a success than our foolish first son!" Her husband gluing himself to the unnecessarily sized picture of his wife.

Paying no attention, the three teens continued their breakfast.

"Is he always like this?" Toshiro asked, specifically to no one.

"It's just a month and than we have summer vacation, yes!" Yuzu cheered, making her twin's bento. Karin set her bowl and chopsticks in the sink, with her cup.

Assisting her sister, she prepared and cooked some simple things. Though she wasn't talented that much in cooking, she could cook simple foods without burning the town down. Which was helpful when she was hungry and alone, so instead of instant ramen she could whip up something somewhat comestible to her liking.

"I guess we'll be going," moving to the refrigerator to get her sister and herself two soft drinks. Slamming it close with her the back of her foot, she handing it to her happy half.

"In a matter of time, it'll be all three of you," Isshin sniffed dramatically.

They both looked at him; one in astonishment, the other in dreading.

"You don't mean—"

"Hitsugaya-kun is going to school with us?! When?" Yuzu's excitement bouncing off.

"Unfortunately, it's true. I'm enrolling next year," he lazily said.

"Won't they know you?" thinking to last night, that he went to their school.

"Memory replacement," he told the girl.

"Wha—"

"Karin-chan! If we don't go, we're going to be late!" her fraternal twin grabbing her arm and leading her out the door. Slipping on her shoes, the duo rushing off.

Their father chortled, newspaper crinkling as he read it. The news section was usually consisting of the smallest issue, the newest article amusing.

"'Paranormal activity seen in various parts of Karakura Town. Most haunted town? Find out from the locals'," he read aloud.

Toshiro helped himself to additional helpings, heaping it on like a mountain then eating it all in record time.

"Reckless," he simply stated.

"Strange, it was from the north but Karin was in the south," he knowingly grinned.

"What are you implying?" The younger placing the bowls, plates, and chopsticks away; preparing to wash them.

"I wasn't implying anything," his former squad leader feigned innocence.

His half lidded eyes showed a sliver of amusement at his antics. "Sure, whatever you say," the boy countered emptily, letting the water run while soaping up his sponge.

Musing to himself, Isshin read the article, inwardly humoring the false literacy writing.

* * *

The tomboy was having actually having a good day. Her teachers had been lenient, particularly today, her classmates not provoking her once. Summer was on everyone's mind, ready to leave school and planning what to do over it. Karin on the other hand, had been stressing despite the nice outcome.

She would have to spend more time with the Frigid Asshole. Though his back story had interested her and though she wouldn't admit it aloud, much less in front of him, it did make her slightly sorry for him.

However, she didn't cut him slack; having not having a happy childhood didn't mean you had to grow up to be an asshole. Look at how she turned out. Okay, for the most part.

She leaned against the tree, as Yuzu gestured with her hands. "It was funny Karin-chan, you should have seen it!"

"Yuzu, we should eat before lunch ends," her sister reminded her.

"Oh right!" She pulled out her bento.

Clapping her hands together, she chanted the words, nibbling on a piece of sweet salmon.

Getting her school bag, the other girl stuck her hand down the small compartment where she usually kept her bento, soon searching through the whole bag, frantic.

"Karin? What's wrong?" her sibling worried.

"Crap! I forgot my lunch," she exclaimed.

Her counterpart generously put forward half of her food, her other part refusing, she would feel guilty.

"I don't really need it," the girl laughed off.

"Oh? I guess I'll be heading back," a voice sounded above her.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" the nicer of the two greeted.

He flipped upside down from his hidden spot on the tree.

"Geez! How long have you been there, you creep!" Karin looked around, no one generally looking or near them. "Someone could have seen you! What would they think seeing a flying man though the air? They wouldn't think that's what," she ranted.

Dropping in front of her, he held out a cloth covered box. "Take it," he ordered.

Taking it, she opened it, grimace lessening. "My bento," effectively stopping her rant.

"Thanks," she appreciated.

"Your father noticed you forgot it and asked me to deliver it," Toshiro answered, not taking credit.

"Oh, that explains the sudden change of mood," she devoured it, voice muffled by the food.

"You could have refused," Yuzu absorbed in her thoughts, an expression of deep thinking; palpable to say.

"I was on my way out so it didn't relay delay anything," he replied.

The bell ringed, signifying the end of the lunch period. Brushing the bits of food that had gotten onto her outfit, the youth stood up.

"I guess we'll see you at home. Bye Hitsugaya-kun!" the other twin ran off her sister beside her.

Holding the urge to correct her, he huffed. Going back to the top of the roof he could easily detect the Kurosaki twins, each having unusual spiritual energy above the normal high schoolers.

Deciding to patrol the city, he curved on his heel to leave, no hollows or spirits around the area.

Right when he leaving, he noticed Karin Kurosaki sitting in the last row bottom left desk, next to one of the numerous windows. He wasn't surprised by how the students distanced themselves to the ends of their desks, all knowing her quite well. But they only scratched the surface of her complexity.

What surprised him was that she had a look that he recognized since he sported it so often. Not a scowl or a furrowed eyebrow. Her mouth was set in a thin line, her eyes stony to onlookers, seeming to look on as if she hated the world. It was what he imagined himself in his upbringing.

Loneliness. Isolation. It was clearly there, apparent in her slouching posture and empty eyes. No one seemed to notice, all intimidated by her temper. That was something that all individuals did. They judged before they knew. Its only human though, humans are imperfect as it is.

He noticed what they couldn't. And what was off-putting to him was he could understand, relate to her. And at that moment he felt stunned. She could mask herself better than he could. And that scared him.

* * *

A/N: Er-hur. Sorry for the prolonged update. It's hard to think up how good it'll go. R&R if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Updates. Pardon the lateness, my computer restarted, ugh. It was good that I saved it, but most of my work got deleted.

* * *

School had ended faster than anybody thought, all having homework that the teachers assigned to their pupils. Though it was put aside by mostly everyone, Karin finished hers in less than a week, not wanting to do it last minute as many would do. Procrastination should be a medical disease, teenagers showing most signs of it. Having no social life, she spent most of her time taking daily rounds or just doing completely nothing. Eat, Sleep, repeat.

Mr. Hat and Clogs had graduated her, even though she didn't she hadn't learned her zanpakuto's name. Speaking of it, it had been quiet, and Karin couldn't help but wonder if anything was wrong. She even asked mentally, only getting quietude for a response.

Her and the other shinigami had avoided each other, if that was possible seeing that they now lived in the same household. If they did come across the other, they wouldn't talk, unless the two Kurosakis forced them into a one-sided conversation. Even then it was weird. Hell, she didn't even say his name; using the name she dubbed him with when she met him; much to his pique.

Thankfully, they changed shifts so they wouldn't interfere with another, she in the day, him in the night. From all the extra sleep she had in her recreation made her more up to speed and less temperamental. Except she was always temperamental around him.

"Karin-chan! The annual firework festival is just a week away! Aren't you excited?!" Yuzu asked, stirring her pot.

"Actually I am," her sister returned, continuing to eat.

The festival was fast approaching, the citizens assembling the equipment for the stands, and various activities and games for the younger generation. It was a tradition in Karakura that the Kurosakis went to yearly. This year it would be different.

"Onii-chan won't be coming to see the fireworks," she sadly said.

"Ah, he'll come in the winter, don't worry," Karin assured.

"Hitsugaya-kun, will you be going to the festival too?" the nice twin inquired.

He took his attention off of his food, "Maybe. There doesn't seem to be any activity," bringing out his phone to check.

"You should come with us!" Yuzu invited the boy.

"Hey where did dad go, anyway?" her more levelheaded twin asked. "He didn't come crashing through the walls, so..."

"I think...he went to go save a spot?" she chimed.

"That explains it," the sibling commented, taking more rice from the cooker.

"So will you?" she cocked her head towards him, prompting him.

Flipping his phone shut, he answered her. "Maybe...I don't know. It depends if anything comes up."

He snuck a glance at Karin before glancing back at his polished off plate.

"And the people," he wryly implied.

"Same, they can be such assholes," the girl tartly agreed, going to the sink to put her things away.

She smirked, leaving a boiling man.

* * *

"Ah my daughters' so youthful!" Isshin declared, making a few bystanders stared and walked discreetly a bit faster in a different direction.

"Quit that!" the dark haired girl punching him in the jaw, while Yuzu paid no mind to what was taking place behind her.

"It's not like everyday I get a glimpse of childhood, brings back memories," he blubbered.

Karin was forced into a yukata; Yuzu had made her go shopping prior to this day. It was plain red, simple. Her sister's was also a plain color, a shade close to peach. Both were an identical style, fans in their obis' in the back. Their father was wearing the same old yukata when they were still in elementary school.

"Where's Hitsugaya-kun?" her sister tried to see over the heads of the wandering crowd.

"Probably off scoping the place," Karin answered, locking her hands behind her head.

The tangerine lanterns bobbed on the lines, giving off a mellow glow. The eager twin pulled her equal along the rows of vendors, making her play the games and having bizarre luck on all of them. The goldfish scooping, the balloon-catching, the cork gun, and various others. Even at the "lottery", she won something decent, instead of getting shammed.

"Wow Karin-chan, you're really good!" she said, holding the various toys and prizes that she had won. "Oh that's really cute, let's buy that!" she pointed, running off to a stand.

"What's the point of buying things if you're gonna win them?" Karin put out, trailing after her. Now after training, she could easily beat a few games. It was just a matter of concentration and aim. And for the lottery, it was obviously rigged. Just calculate the right time and number. The foreman called her out, saying that she was cheating which lead to a competition that proved her right and getting a full refund.

They spent more time playing, before going to a vendor for variations of ice cream. The shaved ice was nice and vibrant on their tongues'; it was still slightly warm as the sun set.

"Good thing that we ate before we came, we can just eat sweets!" Yuzu energetically blurted. Her counterpart licked her ice idly. "I guess so," she rested her chin in her palm.

"Hey look!" Karin turned to look at her twin.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Over here!" her sibling called.

He had a lazy expression, as he strolled towards them. "Hey," he nonchalantly greeted. He was dressed in a yukata, a viridian green with lighter stripes.

Yuzu smiled, while Karin pretended not to see him.

"I didn't know you bought a yukata," she curiously noted.

"I had it previously," he inputted.

He let his eye's take in the bustling activity. The lights seemed alive like the townsfolk. Children romping carefree, the older rejoicing. Young couples played the games, stuffing themselves with food, older couples reveling in the festivity. Mild chatter from the adults, and rambunctious kids happily having fun. "Does this happen every year?"

"We've been going to it every year. Otou-san says it's tradition. Right, Karin-chan?" she prompted, nudging her elbow.

"Huh? Oh—yeah," she replied.

"Let's play so more!" her opposite urged. Karin exhaled, founding her head nodding.

"Hitsugaya-kun have you played any of the games yet?" the happy twin optimistically went on.

"Nah," he drawled out.

"Why not?" she tilted her head.

"I didn't really have time for it," he absentmindedly ended.

"Well, let's make the time!" her enthusiasm renewed.

Hooking her arms through the teenager's arms, she went off with them, giggling jubilant.

"Damn it Yuzu," her twin grumbled, knowing her true intention. Toshiro just look perplexed, but let her drag him to wherever she was going. They weaved amid the people, trying not to bump into anyone, which was virtually impossible when having linked arms. "Here we are!"

She let go of their arms, the youths looking at where she brought them.

"The cork gun game? Again?" she turned to her sister.

"Well, think of it as a competition, you against Histugaya-kun," she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline," Toshiro politely refused.

"Oh afraid to get your ass kicked?" Karin mocked.

He glared at her, "No I just—"

"Oi!" she captured the attention of the owner. She dug in her pocket, fishing out some yen. "We'll play," she announced, thumbing back at her and the boy. Taking the yen, the attendant handed her two guns, chuckling at her challenge with her rival.

"How many bullets?" he touted.

"From as many I can get," she answered.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "That's fifty bullets but since you're my highest payer, I'll double it. Besides it looks like you know how to handle a gun the last time you came here." He cupped his hand, whispering to the youth, "I'll warn you now, she'll kick your ass without hesitation. She's brutal."

"Thanks," he muttered at the warning.

Tossing him the toy weapon, she smirking arrogantly.

"Well, let's get this started," she hefted her gun.

He sighed, lifting it leveled to his eye, "I guess."

Taking poses, they readied themselves. The man started the stand, the objects whirling around, harder to shoot. But what's the fun in an easy game?

"Yuzu count us off," Karin asked tersely, no more like ordered.

Thrilled, she held up her fingers, barely containing her eagerness.

"Five!" They both tensed, than relaxed.

"Four!" Both gritted their teeth.

"Three!" They corrected their stances.

"Two!" Exhilaration raced through their blood.

"...ONE!" The pair pulled the triggers.

They both hit directly on their targets, knocking the item down. They didn't savor it just yet, forty nine more rounds to go and counting. They repeated it, with precision, hitting the items as they fell to the ground. Soon they drawled the attention of many passerby's, as they stopped causing others to see what they were stopping for. A small mob had formed, watching the two compete. Bets were placed, everybody chatting with one another.

"That girl is killer."

"Dude, that guy is relentless!"

"I'm betting on that dude, he's hardcore. Look at his hair. Only hardcore people have the guts to do that."

"She's definitely gonna win."

Many side comments chattered, but Karin and Toshiro were focused, not even aware a crowd was watching them. They soon started to try and get each other's targets, the objects dwindling. It wasn't a challenge without improvising, coming down to fight dirty. Stealing bullets, stepping in the other's line of sight, for example. They could allow themselves to bend the rules, it was just enjoyment. They came down to the last prize, each reaching towards a bullet. But there were no more, the onlookers faltered, as did the competitors. Karin looked at the vendor,"Oji—"

"Here take it, hurry!" he placed two bullets for each of them.

The mass had grown, the people chanting the opponents on, Yuzu cheering alongside.

"You can do it!"

"What are you waiting for? Shoot!"

"Win, or I'm going to lose a bet!"

They unconsciously blocked them out, calculating their positions, changing it.

"You're going down," Karin jeered.

"Don't count on it," he smartly replied.

Pulling the triggers, it hit in the same mark, the last one falling with a plop.

Everyone roared their approval, the pair turning, finally noticing the large assemblage.

"Dude that was awesome!"

"They both were in sync. Amazing!"

"Who won?" Karin turned to him.

He shook his head, "Couldn't tell."

The man at the booth looked pleased, "Aren't you two the best sharpshooters?"

"Yeah? Who won?" someone called in the back. Murmurs ran through the crowd, opinions starting to clash. Before it got into a full brawl of words or fists, the old man banged his hand on the stand, drawing their attention. He coughed, harrumphing.

"I declare this to be a draw!" he announced.

The roaring doubled, no one losing a bet and disagreements forgotten; amazed at the extraordinary skills the pair had, congratulating them.

It was weird, both not use to this much consideration, and they replied with short answers or nodded their heads. There were a few handshakes or fist bumps here and there.

The bystanders cleared, looking for entertainment.

"That was incredible!" Yuzu praised, bouncing up and down.

"So what do we do with all these prizes?" Karin surveyed the ground, toys lining the ground.

"Keep them!" she suggested.

"I could put these in bags," the vendor offered helpfully.

"Yes, that would be appreciated," Hitsugaya mannerly thanked.

Leisurely, the three strolled, arms full of variety winnings.

"That was a waste of two thousand yen," Toshiro said with mild criticism.

"I don't think so, besides I look forward to a rematch," Karin truthfully admitted. He peered over here sister, weirdly eying her. She noticed it, clearing her throat. "So I can beat your ass of course," she added.

"For a minute, I thought you were going soft."

"Ah, shut up."

She regarded the darkening sky, the colors changing to signify that nightfall was approaching. The community had started settling down, awaiting the annual fireworks. Kids lit sparklers and miniature smoke bombs now that it was dark enough, chasing their playmates while their parents watched, a few scolding.

"Let's go get a spot," she notified, the crowd going off to the area where the firecrackers usually began.

They headed to their regular spot, but realized that an elderly couple had taken it. Not wanting to be rude, they decided to leave them be and look for another.

"All the good spots have been taken," the taller twin pouted.

"We'll find one, they can't be all taken," the shorter acknowledged.

Walking for another good minutes around, they came to a conclusion that all the alternate places certainly were taken. They're choices were either sitting on top of people or the stands or going home. Neither seemed like a good choice.

"Where's dad anyway? Didn't he save a spot?" the other twin issued.

"I don't know! I didn't see him!" the other fussed.

They both argued before a voice cleared its throat abruptly.

Toshiro spoke up, putting an end to their bickering,"I think there's one spot that's not taken."

"Where?" both girls said in unison, turning their heads.

* * *

"Oof!" the teen tripped, catching herself.

"Are you okay?" the other teen asked, concerned. She snapped her head at the boy ahead of them.

"This is way too far and dark, we're tripping over our own feet," Karin voiced her opinion.

"I have to agree with Karin-chan," Yuzu admitted.

"Just—wait," Hitsugaya settled.

He stopped, the twins looking at where he had guided them. "This...is in the middle of a highway," the rebel slowly said. She was right, stairs leading upwards into the forest; beyond the railing it slopped down on a grassy slope with a few trees. Hanging in the sky was a sliver of the moon for light.

"Very observant," he retorted. She growled; her back against the railing.

It was uncomfortably quiet, before someone broke the heavy air.

"Um...why'd you bring us out here?" the perplexed sibling pondered aloud.

"Because," he looked up at the dusk, "this is the best view of the sky."

Nostalgia crossed his features for a brief moment, both twins wondering about what.

Before they could ask, a banging resounded, causing them to look up. Sparks flared through the starless sky, igniting the darkness with a banner of colors. The trio watched the display; the lights were far more alive than back at the celebration. Without the lanterns and left completely in the darkness, the moon being faint, the fireworks illuminated in their faces. It was so close, as if they could reach out and touch one. It left imprints in their eyes'; various designs and techniques dancing across the night.

"Whoa," the dark hair Kurosaki breathed.

"Wow," the lighter hair Kurosaki gasped.

Toshiro stayed silent, letting a faint upturn of his mouth grace his face. "Are you smiling?" a hushed voice whispered.

He sighed, closing his eyes, "Aren't you suppose to be watching the fireworks and not me?"

The tomboy crossed her arms, "Excuse me for having to take my eyes off so I wouldn't be blinded."

"Shush!" her sibling intervened. The pair obeyed, seething inwardly.

The three stayed, noiseless.

Than something had to break it. Again.

The fireworks seemed louder, but there was a sound that was louder. Somehow it was over the roaring, and increasing rapidly. Were the firecrackers this loud? Their heads were pounding, their ears were popping. No it wasn't this loud. And was that...shouting?

"Do you guys hear that?" the white-head raised his voice over the repeated booming.

"It sounds like screaming, from the carnival!" Yuzu yelled back.

The group of teens sprinted back, dropping all of their possessions, Karin kicking off her geta's, Yuzu carefully running behind them, going back the way they came from. When getting there, the whole place was in pandemonium. The masses of swarming people, running for cover or fleeing. Children cried in confusion, upset. Booths had caught on fire, burning down and spreading to the surrounding ones. At the rate of how fast it was going, the whole place would burn down.

"The one time we walk away and this happens..." Karin mumbled, shaking her head.

"Where's Kurosaki-dono?" Hitsugaya shouted over the crowd.

"OTOU-SAN!" the soft-spoken side screamed, pushing through the mass.

"Yuzu!" Karin yelled, shoving her way through the horde, feet getting trampled on, vague crunches heard. She cursed inwardly at discarding her sandals. She made her way to her sister, kneeling beside her.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuzu cried out, shaking the man.

"He's unconscious, judging from that bump on his head," Toshiro knelt beside them.

Making sure no one was around, though everyone was running away, he quickly produced the aiding energy, the bump smoothing out, Isshin sighing in his sleep. He wouldn't be waking up anytime, knocked out despite being healed. All of them helped sit him upright, leaning with drool starting to drip out.

"Kurosaki-san, take your father, head home now." He saw the concern clouding on her face. "We'll sort this out, right now you have to be safe," his assertive tone taking charge. He inspected the odds, as the mob started thinning, attentive. "There, go!" he pointed to an opening as everyone abandoned the place. Supporting her father, she struggling under his weight, but managed going in the direction he pointed that would lead her home. Her twin raced after her, a hand stopping her.

"What? She needs me!" she yelled, trying to slip out of his hold. His grip grew tighter on her forearm.

"Calm down, they'll be fine! We have to find out why this happened, but we have to make sure no one else is here," he reprimanded. She stopped.

"Understand?" he ended.

"Yeah," she nodded, lowering her head in certification.

"Good."

"OKAA-SAAAAAAAN!" A voice cried out. Both shinigami snapped their heads up, whirling their heads. Karin saw her first, cowering under a plank of wood, the stand about to collapse. Doing the first thing that came into her mind, she ran, skidding, not caring if her knee's got scuffed up.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she said in a gentle tone. The little girl sniffled, rapidly shaking her head. "M-my l-l-leg's c-caught," she quivered. Prying her hands under, she stood upwards, before letting out a breath of bottled up air."Damn it!"

Its end was ledged under by more broken wood, but she wouldn't give up. She had to think quick.

"Let me help," Toshiro sounded right beside her. "Okay," she accepted, swallowing a pride. They both put their hands on the underside, than pushed upwards. It creaked, giving way, the girl crawling out. Other than her yukata being singed and scared, she was unharmed.

She swallowed the soul replacement pill, transforming into her shinigami body. "Ask her where she lives and take her home," she ordered, the replacement picking up the girl and rushing off. Toshiro had also transformed, his gikon running off.

"Where's he going?" she questioned.

"To make sure nobody else is trapped," he coolly said. He looked at the rising fire. "Right now, I'll take care of the fire." She stared at him, not moving.

"What?" he scowled.

She coughed in her fist, tapping her foot.

He realized she was impatiently awaiting his decree.

"Make sure no one else is here too," the captain commanded.

"Got it," she flash stepped off.

* * *

So far, she hadn't seen anything. Besides fire. Fortunately, the fire was evenly dying out, as the air feeling cold despite the flames. She paid no attention, trusting that he had it under control, which he did.

Her toes throbbed, even though she was wearing her waraji.

Something drifted into her hearing, and she strained her ears, deciding to take her attention away from her feet. They could wait.

There was a noise besides the crackling fire, a slight howl. It was an animal, but still retained a human scream. She ran brisker, searching for where the sound had come from. She almost didn't catch it, its body blending in with its background. Copper eyes begged her.

"Alright buddy what happened," she said in a similar tone to when she talked to the child. The fox whined, tail wagging slightly.

Animals were aware of spirits, as many humans speculated they could communicate with the supernatural. Which was right, but instead of being mean-spirited, many were comparatively friendly towards shinigami. Why, they never knew.

The fox tried to get up, but was further in the shambles. Only its face and the tip of its tail poked out.

"Okay buddy, I'll get you out of here, "she guaranteed. Sliding her katana out, she started hacking away, comforting the distressed fox.

"Hey, I'll be alright," she reassured.

Now, it was free, rising up. C'mon," the girl coaxed.

Instead it darted back, going in the wreckage. Putting her sword back, she crawled after, hissing as the charred setup met with her skin. It lead to a bigger closed off expanse; the roof still stable.

"Where'd you go?" she urgently said, coughing from the smoke. A yip made her look down. The fox bit down on her sleeve and leaded her towards to a pile of debris.

"What is it?" she incited.

It pawed at it, barking persistently. She got down beside the fox, peering at what it was digging at.

Six pairs of copper eyes peered up curiously.

"Ah, you have kids," she understood the mother's intention. It bumped her hand with its snout before returning to dig at the ground. Knowing they had limited time, she helped moving the wood.

She didn't want to use her weapon because it might scare the kits or hurt them. Her fingers had splinters and angry red blisters, but she kept going. Sweat beaded on her forehead, feeling as if she was being slowly cooked alive. She could only imagine how the furry mammal felt.

After a few long minutes, the girl and fox eventually cleared all the wreckage. Unharmed, the kits happily nuzzled their mother, tails wagging and mewling. She barked a couple of times, before it ambled to the teen. Tilting their heads, the six came over, hesitant.

"Hello," she greeted, keeping her voice gentle and even. Offering out her hand she allowed them to investigate it. Sniffing, than finally licking, the cubs rubbing their heads on her hand. Petting them back, she looked at their mom as she observed. She seemed relaxed, knowing she was reliable. Then she woofed to catch their attention, inclining her head towards the outside.

"Yea, we should go," she complied.

The vixen wriggled under the wood, her kids following.

A seared piece of wood fell on her shoulder. Cursing she glared up.

"Oh shit!" she blurted. Scooping up the kits, she rolled on her back, bringing up her hand. Producing reiryoku, she made a protective shield. The falling roof creaked, pressing against the barrier. The pups had bit her in alarm and were trying to wriggle out of the crook of her arm.

"Hey, hey stop!" she ordered. They didn't; they just met her why should they? But their mother scolded them, barking. They quieted, and Karin squinted her eyes through the crack.

"Go!" she yelled. It scampered off, not looking back. She couldn't just ask an animal for help, how would it communicate?

The shield was holding, but the sides of the room were starting to give. The whole place would collapse on itself. If she moved out of spot, it would come raining down. She was in quite a predicament. It grated, pushing her hand to bending at her elbow. The weight was piling on, and it would pile down on her. She shut her eyes, breathing in. Then she opened them, breathing out. Blinked. She rotated her head upwards.

"Screw this, I'm taking it," she decided.

She bent her legs, feet behind her. She pushed off, the ceiling coming over her. Propelled, she braced herself. Her feet ached.

Apprehending that she had clamped her eyes down, uncertainly cracking open her eyes. She had made it out of the leeway and now she was between the subsided building and the opening. Right now, she was lying below the rubble, feeling a bit claustrophobic. All she had to do was crawl out as she did before. Literally, inches away from the outside.

She shifted, stopped. Her eyes widened, alarm rising in the pit of her stomach. It was a queasy feeling, like when you tipped your chair too far.

She couldn't feel her legs. Trying to shift, she realized she wasn't as successful as she thought. "Wonderful," she lowly groaned.

"Damn it!"

She looked up, seeing waraji with tabi covered feet.

"I'm in here!" she croaked, cursing inwardly at how her voice sounded. Raspy, almost like it was grounded with sandpaper.

The feet disappeared and were replaced with a concerned face. Concern turned to familiar annoyance.

"What are you doing?" he dryly questioned.

"Oh gee, enjoying the view?" she sarcastically quipped.

"Just come out," he sharply replied.

"I would if I could," she retorted.

Exhaling, he stood up. A pause occurred, and Karin tried move again. Was there water on her legs? "Uh—"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru."

There was a sudden drop in the temperature, feeling like winter even when it was summer. Everything around her was engulfed in ice, than shattering into nothing.

He stood over her, "You could have just said it was your legs."

"How'd you find me?" she inquired, making an effort to sit up, taking care of what was in her arms.

The foxes had been quiet, yawning; tongue's rolling out, eye's bleary.

"Awe did you guys fall asleep," she softly commented.

"That explains her," Toshiro voiced.

"Who?" she said curiously.

He didn't need to answer, as the mom of the kits trotted up. She licked her cubs, than the teenager affectionately.

"You're welcome," she wiped the saliva off with her sleeve. The fox smiled, with her eyes and mouth, before dissolving into a ball of spirit energy. "Wait, what?" she said, puzzled.

She felt her arms get lighter, and her attention was drawn. The foxes faded into the familiar balls of light, before it and the larger one drifting into the sky.

"What just happened?" the soul reaper asked, more puzzled than ever.

"I'll answer your questions, but first let's get you injuries sorted," he informed.

Her leg's looked bad. It was scorched, splinters and torn skin, similar to her hands. She had minor burns, and the adrenaline had worn off and she was tired. Her skin was angry red, not as white as before. What she thought was water, was blood, which had slowed and dried.

"I look like I've been dragged through a fire," Karin cringed.

"You were," he included.

She opened her mouth to argue, but realized that he just said the truth. "You need help?" he said, forehead creased.

"Nah," she pushed her hands off the ground, wobbling on her feet. It felt as if she was standing on needles. Really long needles.

"Whatever you say," he walked, unhurried.

"Did you put out the fire?" the shinigami reminded.

"Yeah," he feed backed.

"Where are we heading?" she hobbled to keep up.

"To the river bank," he shortly gave.

Walking he slowed. She didn't argue? Hearing no response, he halted completely. The captain turned on his heel, eying the exhausted girl.

"You sure?" his eyebrow rose.

"Peachy," she puffed out.

He flash step in front of her, "You might be, but I'm not." Lugging her over his shoulder, he shunpoed, an insult still in her mouth. Setting her down, he sat on the river bank. The sky was lighter, signifying night was soon ending.

"I could have walked by myself," she sharply said, rubbing herself from the abrupt landing.

"It's already the next day, and we both haven't slept," he tiredly huffed.

"And?" she promptly urged.

"And I'm fucking tired," he cursed, eye twitching manically.

"That makes two of us," she sat back, a tad taken back at his curse.

"Let me heal your injuries," Hitsugaya levelly said, holding his oncoming yawn.

Allowing him to use his kaido, she stared into the river. It was a crystal clear blue, as it mirrored the sky.

"So what happened to the foxes?" Karin the whole issue intriguing her.

"Though it doesn't happen often, animals don't past on. Although they don't need konso, they need a release to the afterlife. It's triggered by fulfilling something that they failed, that they regretted when they died," he versed.

"The fire," she looked from the river to him.

"They died in the fire, that's why they weren't hurt," she connected.

Affirming it with a nod, he went on. "Likely, she couldn't protect them, and you helped her move on."

"Than how come her kids didn't pass on?" she queried.

"They probably felt the failure their mother had grieved for them, so they couldn't move on either. You brought them peace." he finished.

"Oh."

He lowered his hand," I did all I could." Her wounds had disappeared, splints of wood the only trace of having wounded and some dried blood. Even her toes weren't in pain, wiggling them.

"You did a pretty damn good job, Toshiro."

He inspected her face, seeing she was sincere, "No problem Kurosaki."

"So that thing you did back there...what was it?" she picked the wood out.

"Hyourinmoru? That's was my zanpakuto, he's an ice element," he verified.

She continued to pick off her splinters, "I don't know mine yet."

"Really?" Seeing the frustrated expression he quickly add, "I mean I thought—"

"Its fine," she laid back on the grass.

The sky had turned the same color as the river, both different but the same in aspects. They could never come in contact.

"She's just stubborn," the youth incorporated.

"I heard that the spirit is like the wielder," the boy shared.

"Weird, I heard that too," she yawned.

"We should head home," she sat up.

Toshiro stood up, but fell to one knee, panting. Sweat beaded on his temple, breaths ragged.

"H-hey, what's wrong," she prompted, confused.

"It's—nothing," he gulped.

"This doesn't look like nothing," Karin sidled closer to him. He coughed into his hand, her awkwardly patting him on the back. She stopped, her hand feeling sticky and unpleasantly warm. She took her hand off and examined it. Her voice stuttered in her throat.

"You stupid idiot! You've been bleeding out!" she lambasted.

"I've noticed," his coughing fit stopped.

"Now's not the time," she chided, as her hand's created the calming green light.

Another pause, both feeling very weird at the moment. Silence was never good for two people that bickered often.

"So...how did this happen?" she brought up.

"Firework hit me in the back," he grumbled.

"How?" she asked, struggling to keep a smile from her mouth.

"Some fireworks didn't go off, and I happened to appear at the right time just as it set off; I didn't think it was this bad," Toshiro snorted.

"Is that what caused the fire?" the Kurosaki inputted.

"You're guess is as good as mine," he truthfully offered.

It stayed content, before she ended her administrations.

"You're good," she finished; the only blood remaining was on his clothes.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

She stayed reticent, before speaking, a thought surfacing.

"I just thought of something."

"What?" he asked, not as tired as before.

"We finally said each other's name's without throwing up," bothered that she didn't catch it.

"Near death experiences will do that to you; act a bit weird if you're not already," he joked, lightly.

"Pretty much."

* * *

A/N: This was really long and conversations.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another update. FYI For the first half of this story, it'll basically focus on how they get to know one another and the interactions of others. The second half is more...sentimental to say. It's fun to script their conversations.

* * *

Zipping up her blazer, she tried to go up to at least to her collar bone, but due to something called a chest she could only zip it partially to her mid-bust without it bursting off. She adjusted her bow and pulled her skirt down, trying to make it longer. She swore each year they made it shorter, those scheming perverts. Sometimes she wondered why they had to wear it, why couldn't they just wear pants? But nope, skirt it is. She pulled her hair up in her trade mark pony tail, with the strawberry on the band. Nodding at her appearance, she stepped out.

Toshiro and Yuzu were already eating, and she sat next to her sister.

"So I guess we're seniors," Toshiro noted, tugging on his uniform's zipper.

"Well we are," Karin corrected, breaking the egg yolk into her rice, swishing it with her chopsticks.

"Reliving school; I wonder what's it'll be like," he contemplated.

"Hell," Karin broke in, chewing on her egg whites.

"This is our last year as kids, then we have to go to college and grow up," Yuzu smiled, melancholy strong in her smile.

"DON'T BE SAD YUZU-CHAN!" their dad came barreling through the door.

"It's okay, daddy is here," he baby talked, hugging Yuzu.

"Oi, get off her," her sister pushed him off with the heel of her foot.

"Oh Karin-chan, you don't have to be jealous. There's plenty of love to go around," he cooed, hugging her.

She headbutted him in the stomach, Isshin falling to the ground than crying to the large poster.

"Masaki, our daughter is so mean-hearted to her dear, old father," he wept loudly, as the kids just regularly went about their routine.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-kun, it won't be hell," her twin registering what she had said earlier, scolding her sister with a look.

Karin shrugged, finishing her breakfast. Naturally, the big eater he was, Toshiro had eaten his breakfast long before any of them finished.

"Karin, your bento is on the counter," Yuzu reminded, as she put all the tableware in the kitchen sink.

"Oh right," she tucked it away in her bag, not wanting to repeat what happened a few months ago.

"How long do we have?" Karin turned to Toshiro since he was on his phone.

He showed her the screen, "About fifteen minutes, at most."

"Let's go early, I'll show you your home room," she proposed.

"Sure," he grabbed his bag.

"Yuzu, you coming?" Karin asked.

"Yea, just let me put this away..." she trailed off, placing a cup in the cabinets.

Slipping on her loafers, she and Toshiro waited, him checking on his phone for any activity.

"Hollows?" the girl promptly questioned, trying not to peer over his shoulder.

"No."

"That's good."

Her counterpart presently came out, and the trio walked to school.

"School, I can't wait!" Yuzu skipped ahead. She looked back, "Aren't you guys excited?"

"Meh, not really, " the other Kurosaki said indifferently.

"It'll be the same like last time," Hitsugaya guessed.

"But we're seniors now!" Yuzu swinged back, falling in step.

"Just a year to be reminded of getting closer to being on your own," Karin casually said.

"You're such a downer," Yuzu said, cheeks puffing in fake anger.

"Nah, I'm just realistic," she opposed, whipping her schoolbag back and forth.

They crossed the sidewalk, entering the court yard to the front of the school. The tree's were still as tall as ever, leave's beckoning them. The sun flitted through the sluggish, fluffy clouds as the sky was a spirited blue. Returning high schoolers recognized one another, and catched up on what they had missed.

They entered the school.

Karin grinned bitterly. "I missed these stairs."

* * *

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher indicated to the supposed student. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Retaining a sigh, he did what she told him in a lackadaisical manner. "My name's Hitsugaya Toshiro and I'm a transfer student." His uniform was neat and crisp, the zipper halfway to the neck, hands in his pockets. His eyes were unfocused, his fringe in its usual style.

The classroom hummed, as words were swapped between students. Of course, many ranged on the bad side, his distinct hair color and eyes. Everybody; except Karin obviously, were convinced that he was a delinquent. He heard everything they said to each other, unaffected. He toughened up in the Soul Society, it was common for people to be intimidated.

Nevertheless, he was around alive people that were updated with the world; whereas the other world lived in traditional times. It was troubling to adapt to the human world, in his opinion.

"His hair is white, do you think it's natural?"

"As natural as coming from a bottle of dye."

"His eyes are...scary."

"He's a delinquent, just like that Kurosaki."

"Just what we need, more weirdos."

"I think he's cute, in a rebel type of way. Though if he dyed his hair differently..."

"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?"

They whispered, doing a horrible job of it; Karin looking out of the window. She tended to stay out of situations like this and that the people around her in a three foot radius stayed away from her. She rested her head on her hand, looking at the recognizable scenery. She had a couple of classes with her twin, and they weren't even the classes that you couldn't have any free time, the only thing was to study. Toshiro however had nearly all her classes, which made sense as he was supposed to keep an outlook on her.

After the incident at the Karakura festival, that had been caused by defected rockets, found out later on the news. Apparently, something had gone horribly wrong with the manufacturing and when they had set it off, it had crashed into a stand. No causalities, no injuries, the outbreak of blazes being the only ordeal. A little girl sweared she was saved by a pretty girl that had brought her home; she didn't catch her name. She remembered the expression on her face and Hitsugaya's, watching the news report.

"Well that's that."

"I guess."

The 'taking a rocket to the back' had become a running joke for the two of them, confusing her sister and father whenever it came up. Somehow, miraculously they could say their name's without dying or slaughtering the other. Though they called each other incorrectly without honorifics, it was a start. He offered to help her with her zanpakuto training, to she approved of it. His training methods were more...disciplined. His training made her aim better, and think more efficiently faced with activities that required all her skills. Improving her meditation, she got her entity to finally speak and seemingly it had taken a very long nap.

_"Sheesh, I didn't know you missed me that badly,"_ it heckled, giddy.

They went on the same patrols, they covered more space and they could spot what the other missed. On the plus side, both could get a fair amount of sleep, the hollows declining now that a captain and a substitute shinigami fought together. They still bantered, however it wasn't for aggravating purposes. It was more amiable; getting past the stranger stage to acquaintances.

"—osaki-san? Are you listening?"

"What?" she snapped out of her thinking, looking at the teacher.

"Histugaya-san, will sit next to you. Understand?" she adjured with a irritated voice.

"Yes ma'am," she replied with false acceptance.

He shuffled over, sitting next to her. "Hey neighbor, fancy seeing you here," she mock saluted.

"I see you everyday though," he countered, his mouth quirking up, hardly noticeable.

"Well now you get to see me everyday of every minute," she artfully quipped.

"Not every minute," he retorted.

"But still, that's a lot of Kurosaki. Think you can handle it?" she teased.

"I think I'll be fine, it's not like I'll get hit with a firework," he chaffed.

The bell rang for first period, ceasing all conversations as the teacher started the lesson. Karin fixated on him, amusement in her eyes. His own spoke back. Then they turned their attention towards the front, the teacher writing on the blackboard.

* * *

"At least we all have next period together," Yuzu beamed.

The four periods had passed fairly fine, now lunch had began as they sat at the spot the twins had claimed when they became high schoolers. They took out their lunches, eating them quietly.

"So how are you're periods?" the light haired twin began.

"My teacher's hate me no doubt," the darker haired one laughed humorlessly.

"I think they're intimidated by me," Hitsugaya reckoned, munching on his onigiri.

"You think? They are," the Kurosaki revised.

"They're afraid of you too," he specified, eating the rest of the rice ball.

"Oh really. I guess we're in the same boat," she spoke through her straw, drinking.

"They just need to give you a chance," the other Kurosaki reasoned, daintily eating.

Karin slurped loudly, before crumpling the juice box into a ball. "They already gave me chances, lots. I just blew all of them."

Toshiro catched a glimpse of regret on her face, but she only masked it with a fake smile. It was too wide for her. Too happy. "And I regret nothing."

_"You're lying."_

_"Oh shut up you."_

_"He knows it too."  
_

_"He?"_

It didn't answer, a laugh leaving in its wake. She shifted her eyes to the white-head, but he was occupied, having a light conversation with her sister. Who was _he_? Was _he_ Toshiro? How could he know about her emotions anyway? They only had stopped bickering last month, so they didn't really know each other well enough. Still...

Shaking her head left to right, she cleared her head.

"Karin-chan what's wrong?" her sibling chirped up; Hitsugaya centered onto her.

"Uh—it's nothing. Nothing," she brushed off.

"Okay," her other part disregarded, continuing to carry on what she was talking about. He gave her a second glance, before directing his attention on what Yuzu was currently saying.

"Hey Yuzu-chan, come over here!" girls from her homeroom waved over. "Okay!" she smiled blithely at her friends, than looked at Toshiro and her sister. "It'll take a minute," she promised, running to the other tree. The girls giggled, directing their gazes at Karin.

She propped herself against the tree, ignoring the blathering and she-devils. The sun was bright, the air light and refreshing. Leaves rustled in the breeze, evergreen and flitting around. It was nice.

"I don't like them," Toshiro said, out of the blue.

She looked to her side; he wasn't there. She stretched, getting back into her position. "You're in the tree again, right?"

"Yes."

"That's really unnecessary," she turned her head.

"The air is nicer up here," he pronounced indolently.

"So why don't you like them?" the blackette continued.

"They don't treat you right," he simply stated.

"No one does, if you haven't figured that out," she remarked like it was a known fact.

"They treat your sister better, why not you?" he noted.

"Because I'm intimidating, and they actually like her," the girl refuted, a bit too softly.

"I don't think you're intimidating," he provided.

"That's because you're scary too, I guess," she pondered; no that sounded wrong he wasn't scary was he?

"Humans are difficult to understand," the boy concluded.

"Yeah," she assented.

The talk ended, the day not as nice as before.

* * *

"My children! How was school?" Isshin leaped to the door, to be met with the floor when it slammed in his face.

"Good!" Yuzu tweeted.

"Fine," Toshiro returned.

"Great," Karin unenthusiastically replied.

"That's good to hear, I say we go out to eat!" his voice blocked because his face was on the floor.

"Go dress up now, go!" he sprung up from the floor, shooing the kids to get dressed.

"Crazy old man," Karin grouched. She pulled on a comfy t-shirt and loose pants. It was casual and bland, good enough for her. Flopping down on the couch, she watched the clock, patiently waiting.

"Good to see it's not formal."

She jumped, before seeing who it was. "Oh sheesh, give me a warning next time," she said, sitting back. Toshiro wore similar clothing, his looking slightly new.

"Since it was last minute, it's probably casual wear," she keyed.

"Makes sense," he responded plainly, inclining himself against the couch.

"Oh good, I didn't over dress."

They focused their attention, seeing the other girl walking and than sitting next to her twin.

"You look nicer than both of us," Karin complimented.

"Not really, it's just that I never worn this shirt and pants," Yuzu answered, a bit embarrassed.

"Are my kids ready?" the childish man padded over.

"I guess," Karin said, getting her old sneakers.

"We're heading to that cat cafe," the former captain informed, excited.

"Cat cafe? I never heard of that..." Yuzu frowned, slipping on her shoes.

"Urahara-san introduced it to me, their specialties are sea food related," their father gleefully explained.

"Wait. Hold on. Mr. Hat and Clogs introduced it to you? I don't like where this is heading..." she uncertainly faltered.

"Don't worry, now let's go!" The man ushered them out into the car.

* * *

The name lived up to the expectation.

"I can't believe you were actually serious," Toshiro said in utter disbelief.

"I should have known," Karin put her face in her hand.

"Now, now, don't be like that," the Kurosaki man guided them in. The bell sounded just like a meow, and there were many sounds that could be only identified as a cat.

"Welcome to Neko Nya! How may I help you?" A sunny attendant stood at the counter, teeth pearly white. A chubby tabby slept beside her, curled up next to the cat shaped call bell.

"Could we have a table of four, please? My kids are finally seniors and we're celebrating!" he grabbed all of them in a hug, as they gave exasperated groans.

"Oh congrats! We have a many tables, go ahead and pick one. A waitress will be with you shortly," she wrote something down, before going into the back.

They sat themselves down, cats sauntering over. It would be a nightmare for anyone who was allergic to cats. They lounged all over the place, some even on the walls. There were a few people, they were all smothered in cats and clearly a bit out of it. The animals all stared at them with big unblinking eyes. It didn't smell like cats suprisingly, and it seemed that the employees kept a good job at maintaining the cleanliness of the restaurant.

"Agh!" Karin exclaimed, a kitten jumping in her lap, purring.

"Awww, they're so cute!" Yuzu cooed,as one rubbed against her leg, demanding to be picked up.

"I knew you would like it!" the man sang, scratching a cat's head.

A cat leapt onto the table, cocking its head at the teenage boy. Then it leapt off and wandered somewhere else. A woman holding the bill of fares came over; having an almost identical expression as the woman in the front.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress. Here are the menus, please take one. Give me a holler when you're done deciding," she bowed, leaving.

"Since I'm paying, let's get the supreme platter," Isshin looked at the options. "It's about two thousand fifty yen. Decent price."

"Do you guys want dessert?" he asked.

They shook their heads, how could they eat with all these cats? Eating sushi in front of them seemed like a grave mistake.

"So have you decided?" They all nodded.

"Good, what do you want to drink?"

Three glasses of water and beer came from all of them. The youngsters looked at the older, as he scratched the back of his head. "You guys can drive."

Four glasses of water came from all of them.

"Healthy choice. And the meal?"

"The supreme platter, ma'am," the father completed.

She wrote it down, then took all of the menus, "It'll arrive in a few minutes. Please wait."

While they waited more cats had gathered around them, taking notice in the new visitors. That's the thing with cats, they liked to roam from one place to another. It was instinct. Predatory. But adorable too.

"Do you actually come here?" Karin questioned, giving into the furry animals and petting them.

"When I get lonely," her dad replied, rubbing the belly of a cat.

"Which is a lot, I'm betting," she snickered.

"So cold," he simulated shivering.

"This is a good place, to pet animals. It's like a zoo," Yuzu inputted, as a cat licked her cheek.

Toshiro heard a soft mewing at his knee. It was the same cat. The feline springed onto his lap, putting its front paws on his chest. He scratched its chin with his forefinger, as it rubbed its head against his chest and neck.

"I've seen that you've taken a liking to our newest addition," a voice spoke happily. He looked up, hiding his surprise.

The lady had returned, balancing it on trays. The trays looked as if it could fall to the floor, the water sloshing almost overflowing; the sushi sliding. But she maintained her posture and placed the trays on the table, no doubt from practice. She placed the platter in the middle and the drinks for the rightful owner. "Enjoy! Have a great night," she bowed, ending her service with them.

"Thank goodness for the chopsticks," Karin grabbed a pair.

They chanted the saying, digging in. The cats unusually kept their distance as they ate, as if trained; which they were. The newest cat however, stayed in his lap, tail flicking as he waited for the boy to pet him.

"Seems like she was right," Karin smirked, the cat meowing at her.

They ate every single thing, all content finding the food had exceeded what they expected. The other sister walked over to sit on the couch, talking with the cats and babying them. She made small talk with the few remaining customers, Isshin watching her for a second before turning his eyes on the two soul reapers.

"So, how is the status on the hollows?" Isshin kept his voice low, making sure no one was listening.

"Decreasing, now that we both go together," Toshiro reported, gesturing toward the substitute shinigami.

Isshin took a long gulp of water, pretending it was beer. "Now that you mention it, it seems that you two finally get along. Was it at the festival?"

"He took a rocket to the back," Karin smartly said.

"What is it with the 'he took a rocket to the back?'" Isshin interrogated, sporting a look between dumbfounded and annoyed.

"It's as she said," he verified, stroking the kitten's back.

"You took an rocket to the back."

"Firework, but yes."

"Well it's good that you two won't try to kill each other anymore," he relaxed in his chair.

"Try to, being the key words," Karin pointed out.

"Back to priorities. I noticed that there's a specific hollow the others are afraid off. Territorial. I can't pin him down," Toshiro inferred.

"Leaves a bigger mess than I do," she jested.

The former captain rubbed his goatee,"That's what Urahara-san, Shihoin-san, and I have been discussing about at night." He gave a knowing look at Karin.

"Okay, you are stealthy," she held her hands up in defeat.

"Anyway, we noticed that this hollow preys among not only spirits but humans," he went on.

The two shinigamis wore concern on their faces,"How many deaths?" Toshiro's attention captured, the cat stepping off his lap to go elsewhere.

"We think possibly...five between ten. He seems to know we're following him, he leaves messages and belongings behind, but he never seems to leave blood or anything related to bodies. At first I thought people were just careless but it got more frequent," the Kurosaki premised.

"Does he have a name?" Karin looked at the melting cubes, dissolving into the water.

"No, he only leaves messages. He's mocking us," he said with hidden frustration.

"Stick together when you go out tonight," he reminded.

"We do," Toshiro answered, knowing the hidden meaning.

"Good," he drank the rest of the water, feeling no aftertaste and only plainness.

He payed the bill, all bidding good bye.

"We should do there for all our celebrations," Yuzu thoughtfully mused.

"Please. No," Karin said, half in horror and amusement. She would be dreaming of cats or something, if she could dream that is.

"I agree with Kurosaki."

* * *

Karin pulled on her mint green cat-printed pajamas, grimacing at the irony. Toshiro and herself had a swift look around the town, before calling it a night. She was a little jittery, after what her father had told her. She knew it was worst, but he spared her the details. Yawning, she flipped off the light and huddled under blanket.

It chiming woke her up; a rapping at her window to add the feeling a serial killer was about to waltz in through the window. She whisked open the curtain, to find a white-head idiot, tapping almost inaudible.

"Geez," she lowered down the pillow she was going to attack him with.

He quirked a thin eyebrow,"A pillow."

"It was the first thing I grabbed. Trust the gut, Toshiro," she jokingly said.

"Still, a pillow?"

"I'm still holding said pillow."

"Didn't you get the information?" he changed the subject. She reached for her cell phone on her table and flipped it open. Her eyes squinted at the sudden brightness, adjusting as she skimmed. After she read it, she gaped for a second.

"You don't think..."

"Lets go find out," he suggested, a bit urgently now.

Consuming the soul pill, she leapt in the sky with him. She scrolled through her phone, tracking the red dot. It was a undoubtedly larger than a normal dot, and was staying put. Never a good sign. They halted, dropping from the sky to the ground. The girl looked at her phone, then looked closer.

"It's—it's gone," she quietly informed, more to herself.

"I felt it go off the map," Toshiro added, going off a bit to see if he could find some trace. She fidgeted with her device, seeing if it had anything else to say. Scan anything. Do anything. Nothing. She closed it, putting it away.

"That's weird," Karin voiced, inspecting the surroundings.

"What do you think?" she asked her companion. He didn't answer, making her nervous. She saw him a few feet away, and she walked, maybe a bit to hurried for her liking.

He had his back to her, kneeling. "What'cha doing?" she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Look," he beckoned her. She knelt next to him, doing what he said. It was faint in the light the moon gave off, but it glinted.

"Is this...hair?" she touched it.

He snatched her wrist,"Don't touch; look."

She slipped her wrist out of his hand,"Sorry I'm not a kid."

His jaw tightened, before loosening. "I don't think it's hair...it's more..."

Seeing that he couldn't word it she helped."String? Thread?"

He nodded,"It's like a fine stand of string."

She crossed her arms,"So? Anyone or anything could have left it."

"True, but follow it..." he trailed off, pulling against the string. It was slackened, nothing attached to the other side. The two youths followed, going along it, as it leaded them to—a dead end.

"Well that was lame," she said, mediocre thick in her tone.

"Maybe it's from a kite," he mulled over. He touched it, testing to see what it exactly was.

"Hey, I thought you said no touching," she pointed out.

"It's nothing," he claimed, brushing his hakama as he got up. A slight pain played against his fingers. Curious, he brought his hand up, the dim light of the moon letting him see. Blood was trickling out, like he had a paper cut. He stiffened in alarm as Karin noticed.

"Hey what's wrong...oh," she looked at him, sympathetic.

"Kurosaki, let me see your hands," he urged her, a theory rising in his brain. She gave him a perturbed expression, but permitted him permission. He gingerly touched them, and found what he was looking for.

"You have a cut," he told her.

Karin waited for him to let go and looked for it. It was on the underside of her hand, a shallow nick. "When did this happened?" she pressed on it, stinging a little.

"I'm guessing when we touched the string," he assumed, picking it up and slipping it in his inside pocket."It's probably nothing, but we have to confirm that."

She agreed, as the pair headed home.

Her father was still up, watching late night game hosts. He was drinking a beer, chuckling at the television. Seeing they had come back, he acknowledged them with a sign of his hand.

"Find anything?" he flicked the mute button, tuning it out.

"Yes, actually," Toshiro giving him the string.

He examined it, before twisting it in a ball. "This is just regular string. Maybe from a instrument or something..."

He waved them off,"Don't worry about it. Go to sleep you two."

They did, sleeping soundly. But Isshin didn't. "What is this stuff?" he whispered, the hum of the television no longer comforting him.

* * *

A/N: Ho ho ho. I might not update till next week heads up, because I procrastinated too hard.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It snowing here and the weather is quite cold. Roads are closed and I have a free day of writing. So here's the next update.

* * *

"So are you going to the Obon Festival?"

"Maybe."

Karin took her mind off a conversation she heard, turning her head towards the outside. It was already autumn, the weather preparing for the cold of winter. The verdant trees letting their leaves fall, changing with the seasons. This month didn't really have anything worth celebrating, unlike winter.

"The Obon Festival?" she heard a voice speak next to her.

She looked at Toshiro,"Yeah, that's probably the only thing we don't really celebrate." Lowering her eyes, she added,"Y'know with all the ghosts, it just brings more even if we don't welcome them."

He nodded, it did make sense. Paranormal activity did have more movement in this month, from the observations from the research department of the Soul Society.

Class passed rapidly, and before they knew it they were heading home.

"Falls boring. It's all dreary," Yuzu dragged out. She stopped in mid-step, before casting her gaze at them.

"I almost forgot! Are you going to the party?" she asked.

"Nah," her sister replied while Toshiro shrugged indifferently.

"You should!" her twin sister pursed her lips.

"More guarding, no time," he took out his phone, the buttons making an off tune song.

True, there were more hollows and always seemed to growing in power in October. No sign of the hollow killer, and the deaths had died down, nothing happening. So far.

She was more tired, her bones feeling more tense from the over exertion. She was sure that her fellow shinigami felt the same as she did.

_"Awe, no fun? _

She closed her eyes.

_"No; more guarding the town. It would be easier if you let me know your name so we could get more done."_

There was no reply and she knew that her zanpakuto was tiptoeing around the edge of the subject. Since she had a new tutor, it seemed to pull it shields up, not liking how he was prying.

Opening the door, they went inside. Not even a second later, Isshin came plowing into them, and of course Karin high kicking him in response. He got up, not effected at all. "Is that all, your strength is weakening," he pompously stated.

"No, but I don't want to deal with this," she said, kicking her shoes off with no care.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room," she slowly drifted to her room, shutting it with the back of her foot.

Not bothering to change, she fell on her bed, heavy from sleep.

* * *

A knocking on her door made her sit up.

Blinking the sleep away, she rolled out of bed, landing on her back. Standing up, she opened the door.

The white-haired boy stood, hand knocking in air.

"Yeah?" she spoke, voice thick with drowsiness.

He brought his hand down, putting it in his back pocket. Having the same expression he wore, his eyebrow together in thought. Seeing that he was thinking she let him take his time, shrugging the urge to close the door and go back to her bed where it was toasty and offering another nap.

"I agreed to go with Kurosaki-san to the party," he said.

She yawned, "Did she force you?"

"Partly...yeah." He looked up and down at her.

She waved him off, "I'm not changing because I'm not going." She used the door frame to rest against.

He let his breath out in a low puff. "Fine, I already checked Karakura. It's clear for now. I'll try to come home early."

Mumbling thanks, she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Sniffing herself, she wrinkled her nose. The scent of school and the B.O from the people in the school clinged to her. Letting the bathroom fog up, she eased herself in, hissing as the water met with her skin. Too hot, her hand turning the knob.

After she was sure that she couldn't smell anything but soap, Karin got out drying herself. Then she cursed. Loudly. She'd forgotten her clothes. Scolding herself, she wrapped herself in the towel.

Cracking the door open, and peering around the corner, she made a mad-dash towards her room. In her room she let her embarrassment fall into the floor. Nobody saw her, and she felt the relief settling over her. Dressing, she thought, maybe she should go. Though she wouldn't know anyone, she had her sister and Toshiro. It would be boring but...

Nah, she decided. The comfort of her home was better. Seeing that she couldn't go back to sleep, she went into the kitchen to eat leftovers. The house was soundless, everyone out. Except her. She ate, watching the television. When she was done, she cleaned the dishes and dried them off to put them in their rightful places.

Catapulting herself on the lumpy couch, she sat watching what was on. Sitcoms mostly, a few movies, documentaries of ghosts, and the news. Going through each channel she stopped on a movie.

Of course it was horror, and it had just started. Japanese it seemed thought that girls with long black hair and a pale skin scared the crap out of people. For the most part it did, until it got overused. She didn't usually like horror genres, but hey she could into the spirit of things. The noise she made chilled Karin, and she pulled the fuzzy sheet over her. Kind of when you let you voice low and enough and try to speak. An itch that you can't reach in your throat. Watching through gaped fingers, she realized that the girl was under her covers too. Oh crap, this would not end happily.

Karin really wanted to close her eyes really. But anticipation had her, and she waited.

A face stared back, the hair hanging in her face, pale eyes leaping out at her like she looked at her and not the girl in the movie. The teenager shrieked inwardly and pulled the cover over her head. It was corny but holy hell. Regretting it, she fumbled for the remote, mashing the button while chanting curses. Why was the volume so loud?

It was on the news and she stayed on the channel, sinking into the couch. The eyes, she could still see them. Shoving that to the back of her head, she thought of happy things.

Cats. Cats were cute and fluffy. Adorably vicious. The way they meowed. Like that little bo—

She groaned, knowing that she would have nightmares about this. Or being very paranoid. She took off the cover, not wanting to see if anything was hiding under there. It didn't comfort her though they were called "security blankets". But the movie proved that sometimes, a trusty blanket won't protect anybody.

The news was a repeat, and getting bored she flicked through the stations. Nothing eye catching and reruns; horror was out. Flipping off the television, she went to her room.

It was dark. She turned on her lights and the lights in the hallway for a good measure. Hurriedly brushing her teeth and leaping to her room, she shut off the light, burying herself in the bed. Something moved.

She tossed her covers, ripping her phone from its cord. Letting the screen light up the room, she used it as a flashlight. Her hand buzzed and she dropped her phone. It clattered, and she cringed at the sound. "Don't be broken," she wished, bending to the phone. She let out a breath of relief; it had no damage. Hopefully there was no eternal breakage. Opening it, she saw a few messages. Some were recent, most were older.

There were a few hollows that appeared. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She ate the soul candy, telling the substitute to stay and bed, sleep if it can. It complied, getting into her bed. Rushing out of the window, she went in the direction the monsters were.

* * *

Walking, she went around. They were dealt and done with. But the Kurosaki wanted to check the town, to be sure. Tapping on her telephone, she deleted the old messages. There was a recent one, popping in the inbox. Clicking on it, she read.

Toshiro: There were hollows, I was about to go out but you took care of them. Are you alright? [7:56]

She typed her reply.

Karin: Fine. I was just going to sleep. [7:57]

Toshiro: Okay. [7:57]

She waited a few minutes, thinking of a subject to talk about.

Karin: Soooooooo...enjoying the party? [8:00]

The text came back in an instant.

Toshiro: Boring. Uneventful. This can't even be called a party. [8:00]

Of course, he didn't interact with anyone else except for her and her sister. Wallflower he was and would be.

Karin: You shouldn't have gone. [8:01]

It stopped, and then another message was sent.

Toshiro: I know. [8:05]

Smirking, she ended the conversation, deliberately not replying so he could stew in his boredom.

It was murky, the moon and stars being clouded. Too quiet. Too black. So the can that was knocked over scared the crap out of her. Guessing a cat or something had knocked it over, she backed away from it.

Paranoia set in, everything was unsettling. Not the cats don't think about those. Her side buzzed, and she took out her phone, a bit more heavy-handed than she liked. A hollow had shown on the map, not moving. It was different but the same. She had seen this before. Was it the serial hollow?

Cell in her pocket, she shunpoed, half wanting to see what it was and the other not really wanting to. It was an open vicinity, near where they saw the fireworks. No beast in sight. Taking out her phone, she scanned the area. No reistsu. No reiryoku. Somehow, it had given her the slip.

_"I don't like this."_

_"That makes two of us."_

_"Be careful."_

Knowing that it had said what it intended, she scoped the place, more paranoid. Were shadows that big in the night? She climbed up the stairs to the beginning of the forest.

A lady was asleep in the middle of the area. Dressed in an outfit related to a princess or something like that? She was a normal civilian, why was she sleeping here? Maybe she was drunk? Or dead?

"Don't be dead," she rushed over.

"Miss, miss. Are you okay?" she dubiously shook her. The woman didn't move, though now that she was closer she could see her chest rising and falling. Then she almost face palmed. "She can't hear me, much less see me. Well I still need to wake her up..."

A hand grabbed her wrist.

She jerked back. Two blank eyes met hers. "C-can you see me?" Karin stuttered, stomach jumping.

No audible sound was heard, though her hand was tightening. It was cold.

"Um. Could you let go?" she tugged, her instincts telling her to ditch.

Nails found purchase, as they dug hard enough that she could feel it breaking the skin. Wrenching her arm, she scrambled up and backpedaled a few feet. Her nails had left decent sized arcs though she didn't worry about that, the girl kept her eyes on her. The woman laughed. It sounded forced, like air forced out the wrong way. Bringing her hand up, she licked it, humming in delight as she slurped it down.

Karin felt very sick.

The woman rushed at her. She blocked the attack with her forearm, scratches on her other arm.

_"Wield me!"_

_"I can't! She's still human! I think!"_

"Way of Binding Number Nine, Horin!" Karin shouted, the electric rope coiling around the woman. Her arms were pinned to her side, skirmishing to get out.

"What do I do?! She isn't dead and she's not a soul so I can't do a konso," Karin kept her grip on the tendril tight. "Think Karin, think!" she mumbled, wracking her brain. Coming up with nothing, she decided to do the logical thing.

Karin: Hey, so um. I have a problem. [8:32]

The memo came back, straightforward.

Toshiro: Problem? What? [8:32]

She took a picture of her and the crazed woman.

A flood of beeps sounded, vibrating a storm. She only scrolled to the first one.

Toshiro: What. [8:32]

She typed quickly.

Karin: I don't know. She's not dead and I think she's possessed. I don't know what to DO. [8:33]

Her ringtone went off and she answered it, keeping mind of the captive. "Toshiro?"

"Don't let her go, I'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay."

Hanging up, she kept the phone in her chest bindings. Her arms had stopped bleeding. Not that bad, just long scratches. The possessed girl had been silent, not moving. Leaning toward her, she pulled taut on the spiral, no discomfort from the adult. In return of the tug, she had fallen over and didn't look like she was getting up anytime soon.

Pinching her nose, she nudged her with her foot, not trusting it. It didn't move, much less breathe. She hoisted it up, taking her arms under her underarms. Only for it to latch on with her hands.

"What is it with you and my arms?" she gritted out, letting it drop. They both stood lengths apart. The woman looked deader, paler, eyes closed. Then they fluttered awake as she broke out of her restraint. It looked glassy, unseeing but seeing into her bones, it ran forward, clunky.

"How did you get out of my binding?" Karin muttered, back flipping, drawing her toward the highway. It only giggled, leaping after her as if they were going to play a game. Now that she had better lighting she could see clearer. The reason why it moved so weirdly was that it looked like something had already pulled at her joints. String.

Karin's eyes widened. Translucent thread. No doubt that this was a coincidence.

It bowed and pranced like it was...dancing? Ballet? Graceful, no jerky movements whatsoever from before. Her fake crown tipped, her dress flowing in the breeze.

She brought out her sword, idea taking shape. The woman looked confused before anger took over her and she screeched. The shinigami shunpoed behind her, her arm in a neck lock. Lashing out with her teeth, she bite down hard. Karin grunted, taking her sword in her other hand and slashing through the string. It didn't break. Exasperated, she summoned some fire on her fingers. Maybe burning it would do the trick.

Nope. Running out of ideas, she hit the hilt of her katana to the weak part of her skull, the woman falling. Healing her scars, she wondered what she needed to do.

"Let's play."

It went dark. "Won't you play with me?" the voice was equally frigid as her hands.

Karin gulped, "What is this game?"

"Depends on how you see this game," it replied back.

"Are there rules?"

"Yes." The voice changed, deeper and colder."If you win I let this woman go, but if you lose..." the voice rose back higher to its present sound, fingers on her neck. "I take both. You and her."

A gamble of life. "It seems you have an advantage over me," Karin said, indicating to her covered eyes.

"Oh?"

Even when it questioned, she let her have her vision back. She spun around, putting some distance between them. "Such a pretty blade," she stroked the tip. "Shame that it'll slay its own master."

"That's cheating," she protested, afraid for her weapon. She laughed hauntingly, "Cheating is part of the fun. Besides I have this mortal body, but you are shinigami. I think this is leveling the field, as you say."

Flash stepping; she struck her in the chin, following with an up kick of her foot. She spluttered, a bruise already forming. Recovering fast, she brought up Karin's zanpakuto.

"Bakudo sixty-one Rikujokoro!" she pointed. Nothing came out and she couldn't comprehend before the blade met with her.

"Nah uh. I learned my lesson. I'm reversing your reistsu," she dug the sword into her shoulder. The cuts and bite had reappeared. Cursing at how she was swaying, she grabbed the bare blade with both of her hands. Letting out a war cry, she yanked the blade from her, red painting on the once pristine white gown and her kimono. She went for her handle, rubbing her thumb on the worn out texture.

"You got my dress all dirty," she said with slight disdain, despite with a grin on her face. "But you're interesting." She touched the red on her face glancing at Karin. "I wonder how we'll see the red through all that black."

"Shut UP!" the teen roared, slashing at her. It was deflected by the strings. She kept the happy smile. "It's hopeless, give up."

"No, besides I have to win or what's the point of playing," she countered. Taking the woman by surprise, she leapt at her, katana discarded. Both rolled down the grassy slope, into the lazy river. Karin had her by the neck, both panting. Water washed the blood, the redness going with the stream.

"I guess you win, aren't you going to finish the game?" she stayed still.

"What do you mean? I already won," Karin squeezed, not letting her grip off her.

"No you haven't," she rolled her head to the side, her golden hair swaying weightlessly under her.

"Play by the rules and let her go," she loosened her hold, seeing as her voice seemed airless.

"You have to kill me to win the game," she coughed, laughing.

"Cheater," she snarled.

Her eyes narrowed, "Cheater I maybe, but you will die of your hesitation."

A thread had wound itself around both of her hands and pulled her. Unbalanced she toppled over."Shit," she mumbled, seeing if the string would break. Straining against the cord, she tried to snap it by pulling her hands outwards. It only drew blood. The woman was on top of her, the same pose as Karin was in seconds ago.

"Pity, you were interesting. Maybe we can compromise," she put emphasis as she clasped her neck. She spat in her face, blood mixed with her saliva.  
The lady didn't budge, just stare. Then she held her underwater. Gasping, she scratched at her arms, face, any part. She was brought up for a gulp before being plunged back in. Keeping her eyes open the whole time, blackness edged her way into her mind. Abruptly, the teenager was brought up, hacking.

Her head turned to the highway, then back at her. "It appears that our time has been cut short," she got off. Karin let herself catch her breath. "Until then, I will come and we will end our game. Good bye."

Strolled away, whistling a song. The soul reaper let her body go, splashing as she laid backwards. What happened?

"Kurosaki?" a voice sounded above her.

She didn't answer. There were footsteps and then hands on her back and shoulder. They were warm.

"Hey, you okay?" he tentatively asked. She coughed up some water, blood washing out.

"Easy, easy," he rubbed her back. Her body curled up on its own account, finding warmth.

"What happened?" he said, after her coughing had ceased.

"Crazy possessed lady. Fought. Attempt at swimming lessons, she left," she summarized.

"Your katana was how I found you," he handed it to her.

She sheaths it, before yawning. Water was still trapped in her throat, making a gurgling sound. Her eyes and ears were clogged, foggy and unclear.

"She still out there," she quietly said.

"We'll find her," he responded.

She wasn't sure about that.

"Take me home," she wrapped her hands around his neck, tired.

He obeyed, taking her in his arms. Making his way up the hill and back home.

"What made you take so long?" she asked, not angry.

"I had to get things...sorted. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," she yawned.

"The party wasn't fun," he stated.

"Really? Parties are supposed to be fun," she lightly said.

"You should have come with me, and then none of this would have happened," he gestured to her, which was just a shrugging of his shoulders.

"It would have happened sooner or later," she argued half-heartedly.

"But I would have been there."

"I guess."

* * *

After telling her father and Toshiro the full story, she went back to bed. She couldn't sleep though. Who would sleep after that?

Her bed seemed cold and wouldn't heat up.

Sneaking out of her window, she climbed on the roof of the house. Somebody was there already.

"Toshiro?" she called out.

He turned at her, "Yes?"

"What are you doing up here?" she sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep," he looked up at the sky. No stars.

"Yea," she agreed.

"I kinda..." he stopped, ruffling his hair.

"You kinda...?" she copied, cocking her head.

"Feel at fault," the white-haired boy confessed.

"It wasn't technically really your fault. More like my own," she tried to reason.

He only gave her a guilty look.

"Technically," she stressed out.

"Next time, I'll be there," he promised.

"Okay," she answered.

"Yea," his eyebrow straightened.

* * *

In the morning they watched the news, Isshin waking them up.

"Why wake us up?" Karin drowsily mumbled, though she didn't sleep at all.

"Check the news," his usual playfulness in his tone gone.

The two shinigamis sat on the couch, doing as he said.

"Another body has been found, an unknown female in her early twenties. She was found around midnight, death estimated at four," the news reporter broadcasted.

"Wait so she was—" she was shushed by her father.

"In her hand was a note in her own handwriting, first of all the bodied. It said," the man looked at his script.

"'I take those who are consumed. I am the Manipulator.' So far that's the lead they have. If you have any questions please contact..." he droned on, and they clicked off the TV.

"So her body was dead, already?" she picked up.

"Yes." he confirmed.

"I've contacted the society of this," Toshiro added.

"Good," the Kurosaki man nodded.

"Right now, we have a name. We just need to find this bastard," her father pounded his fist in his hand.

"Karin-chan be more careful, okay?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Otou-san."

"Good. I just can't wait for winter to come," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

A/N: The Manipulator is not really an antagonist just a plot device. Next chapter Ichigo comes home, yes. Shenanigans will ensue.


End file.
